


And after than and after that

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: У них получается.По крайней мере в каком-то смысле. Они бывшие, да, но в первую очередь они друзья, и Исак может не обращать внимание на ревность и прочие чувства. У них получается.А потом Эвен и Соня расстаются.***Или они друзья, соседи по квартире и бывшие.





	1. Друзья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And after that and after that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623105) by [Teatrolley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatrolley/pseuds/Teatrolley). 



В то утро Исак просыпается и обнаруживает, что Соня оккупировала ванную.  
  
— Давай быстрее, — ворчит он, несколько раз постучав кулаком в дверь. — Слышишь?  
  
— Я принимаю душ, — кричит она в ответ с той стороны двери.  
  
— Я вообще-то здесь живу.  
  
— Я в душе.  
  
— Мне нужно забрать кое-что, быстрее, а то я опоздаю.  
  
— Я скоро закончу, — говорит она, и он слышит, как она сильно отдёргивает шторку для ванной. — Боже.  
  
Дверь открывается, и Соня стоит на пороге, завернувшись в полотенце, с мокрых волос капает вода, и вообще она выглядит так, словно хочет его убить.  
  
— Ты как вредный младший брат.  
  
— А ты как вредная старшая сестра, — фыркает он в ответ, не обращая внимания на раздражённый стон, который она издаёт, когда, толкнув его, отправляется в комнату Эвена. А потом бросает ей вслед: — И я, между прочим, здесь живу.  
  
Она отмахивается от него и закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
Позднее, когда он уже помылся и оделся, Исак готовит завтрак. Он кладёт четыре куска хлеба в тостер и включает чайник, чтобы Эвен мог попить чай. Мгновение спустя Эвен собственной персоной заходит в гостиную, которая является также и кухней.  
  
— Обожаю просыпаться от ваших криков, — говорит он, усаживаясь на стул. — Такой чудесный звук с утра пораньше.  
  
Исак поворачивается к нему и видит на лице Эвена смесь изумления и веселья, а ещё, что его волосы пока не уложены.  
  
— Скажи ей, чтобы она перестала занимать ванную.  
  
— Я вообще-то тебя слышу, — кричит Соня из комнаты Эвена, и Исак, снова чувствующий раздражение, разворачивается обратно к тостеру. Он мажет маслом первый тост, кладёт его на тарелку и отдаёт Эвену.  
  
— Ты приготовил это для неё, — говорит он, а Эвен лишь фыркает в ответ. Тем не менее, когда появляется Соня, он поворачивается к ней, очаровательно улыбаясь.  
  
— Я приготовил для тебя, — сообщает он, передавая ей тарелку, и Исак закатывает глаза. Эвен даже не пытается врать поубедительнее.  
  
— Спасибо, Исак, — кивает Соня, пытаясь поверх голову Эвена поймать его взгляд, но Исак лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Это не я, — говорит он.  
  
Она качает головой.  
  
— Неважно. Я всё равно опаздываю, мне надо бежать. — А потом, оборачиваясь к Эвену и гораздо более нежно: — Напишешь мне попозже?  
  
— Угу.  
  
Исак отворачивается, когда они целуются, стараясь не обращать внимания на неприятную боль и на ревность. У него, в общем-то, нет права на эти чувства.  
  
— Увидимся, — говорит Соня, и в её голосе по-прежнему звучит нежность, и Эвен отвечает ей тем же.  
  
— Да, увидимся позже. Хорошего дня.  
  
— Спасибо. — А потом, забыв о всякой нежности: — Пока, Исак.  
  
— Пока, — говорит он и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, как она уходит. Как только дверь за ней закрывается, Эвен поворачивается к нему и вскидывает брови, одновременно вопросительно и весело. Исак лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Скажи ей, чтобы не занимала ванную утром, когда остаётся ночевать.  
  
Эвен качает головой, словно всё происходящее ужасно глупо, и в то же время улыбается.  
  
— Ладно, — соглашается он. — Ради тебя скажу.  
  


*

  
  
Когда он находит свободное место рядом с Саной в аудитории, с трудом удерживая набитый рюкзак и куртку в руках, Исак снова чувствует себя безумно уставшим. К счастью, сегодня у них занятия в новом здании, и в аудитории кресла с мягкими сиденьями, и, если лекция будет настолько скучной, насколько он предполагает, то Сана, возможно, даже не будет возражать, если Исак вздремнёт.  
  
— Ты выглядишь измождённым, — замечает она, когда он наконец садится рядом, тяжело дыша, так как ему пришлось бежать от трамвайной остановки. Соня и правда сделала всё, чтобы он опоздал. — Что случилось?  
  
— Всё как обычно.  
  
— Ну это может включать в себя самые разные вещи, — говорит она, и Исак, вытащив из рюкзака ноутбук, кидает на неё предостерегающий взгляд. — Но это правда, — возмущается она. — Ладно. Как дела у Эвена?  
  
— А разве ты сама не знаешь? — Сана пожимает плечами. — У него всё нормально. Как ты сама?  
  
— Для обычно такого ловкого парня, Исабель, ты просто ужасен, когда пытаешься сменить тему разговора.  
  
— Будь снисходительна, — говорит он. — Пожалуйста.  
  
— Ладно. У меня всё отлично, спасибо.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Юсеф любит поговорить, так что мы с ним говорим, хотя я не уверена, к чему это приведёт.  
  
— Это неприятно.  
  
— Ну да. К тому же Вильде просто сводит нас с ума, как и всегда. Я, конечно, тоже люблю всё планировать, ты и сам знаешь, но для неё — это словно наркотик, который она нас всех заставляет принять.  
  
— Это… мило?  
  
— Безусловно, — кивает Сана. — Когда наблюдаешь за этим со стороны. Когда находишься в этом, всё кажется очень страшным.  
  
Исак фыркает, а Сана улыбается, и он уже чувствует себя немного лучше, откидываясь на спинку кресла и отпуская остатки утреннего раздражения. У него никогда не было братьев и сестёр, но, насколько он понимает, когда они есть, это бесит.  
  
Впрочем, наверняка всё всегда происходит по-разному.  
  
— Неважно, — говорит Сана. — Хочешь я сжалюсь над тобой, и мы потом позанимаемся вместе?  
  
— Да, — отвечает он. — Серьёзно? — Она кивает. — Ты просто спасительница, Сана.  
  
Она отмахивается от этого заявления.  
  
— В библиотеке или, может, придёшь ко мне? Мы можем купить пиццу в том халяльном местечке вниз по улице? Хотя я только что вспомнил… Вроде бы к Эвену вечером придут парни. Что-то связанное с Оскаром, чего я не понимаю.  
  
— Мы можем позаниматься, пока они не придут? — предлагает она, и Исак кивает, потому что это хорошая идея. — Договорились?  
  
— Да, — кивает он. — Договорились.  
  


*

  
  
Когда они приходят к Исаку, то действительно занимаются, делают заметки, изучают практический материал. Потом они вместе идут за пиццей и едят, а около семи вечера Эвен возвращается с работы и приводит с собой Микаэля и Адама.  
  
— Сана, — радостно восклицает он и широко шагает к ней, чтобы поцеловать в щёку в знак приветствия. Парни в это время здороваются с Исаком, хлопая его по плечу. Они уже давно стали друзьями, так что Исак привык, хотя поначалу был поражён тем, что они постоянно прикасаются друг к другу. — Так приятно тебя видеть. У тебя всё хорошо?  
  
— Ага, — отвечает она, в то время как Исак хлопает парней по рукам.  
  
— Отлично, — кивает Эвен. А потом поворачивается к Исаку и прикасается губами к его щеке, хотя обычно так не делает. — И тебе привет.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает Исак, слишком смущённый, чтобы понять, что он, вероятно, покраснел, когда Сана ловит его взгляд и закатывает глаза. — Э-э-э… Как долго это всё продлится?  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, насколько громко это будет?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ну это фильм, — отвечает Адам. — Так что лично я планирую заснуть на вашем диване, как только Эвен меня покормит. — Они все улыбаются. — Но насколько я понял из болтовни этих сумасшедших… — Адам кладёт руки на плечи Эвена и Микаэля, и они оба накрывают их своими ладонями. — Так вот обсуждение будет очень… как бы это сказать? Оживлённым?  
  
— Прекрасно.  
  
— Так и есть, — говорит Эвен. — Можешь присоединиться.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Сана снова смотрит на него, и, когда Исак оборачивается к ней, она, усмехаясь, с интересом изучает экран собственного ноутбука.  
  
— Знаешь, — говорит она немного позже, когда он провожает её до трамвайной остановки. — Мы оба знаем, как больно мне произносить это вслух, но ты же в курсе, что я всегда рядом, да? — Исак фыркает. — Если тебе нужно будет поговорить.  
  
— Да, я в курсе, — отвечает Исак. — Спасибо.  
  
— Так что? — Исак пожимает плечами. — Боже, это похоже на удаление зуба.  
  
На самом деле Исак старается, правда старается. Можно было подумать, что после того, как он признался в своей сексуальной ориентации, всё станет проще. И в какой-то степени так и есть, но оказывается, тот факт, что тебя бросили в детстве, имеет долгоиграющий эффект.  
  
Всё это напоминает качели с их движением туда-сюда, между  _«я не хочу ни с кем ничем делиться»_ и  _«этот человек станет тем, кто меня спасёт»_ , и большую часть времени Исак старается найти золотую середину типа  _«у меня есть друзья, и они хотят меня выслушать»_.  
  
Это, мягко говоря, утомляет. У Исака внутри происходит постоянный монолог, который он не может прекратить, который иногда не даёт ему спать по ночам. Но Сана хочет его выслушать, это правда. Поэтому…  
  
— Да нечего особо рассказывать, — говорит он, при этом принимая решение продолжить. — Всё так, как есть, и я не обращаю на это внимание. Ты знаешь, что было бы несправедливо по отношению к нему признаться в этом сейчас. Я просто не могу взять и перевернуть его жизнь. Не могу сделать это снова.  
  
— Ты уверен, что так бы всё и было?  
  
— Да.  
  
Она пожимает плечами, и это тот жест, который она всегда использует, решая закончить разговор, что между ними происходит часто, потому что у обоих плохо получается делиться сокровенным. И в то же время этот жест говорит о том, что это временно. Просто пауза в битве, а не полное признание поражения.  
  
— Приходи завтра на лекцию, — говорит Сана, когда они стоят на остановке, и он благодарен, что она всегда знает, когда нужно сменить тему. Так что Исак улыбается, прежде чем подыграть ей.  
  
— Но она в восемь утра, — притворно жалуется он, на что она притворно раздражается.  
  
— Я в курсе, — отвечает Сана и сердито смотрит на него. — Поэтому я и говорю тебе прийти.  
  
— Ладно, — сдаётся он. — Приду ради тебя.  
  
— Угу. До завтра, Исабель.  
  
— До завтра, — кивает он.  
  
Когда он возвращается домой, то видит, что Эвен и парни сидят перед телевизором в гостиной, втиснувшись на один диван.  
  
И тогда, потому что он не может этого не сделать, Исак снимает кроссовки и оставляет их у двери, бросает ключи от квартиры в вазочку на кухонной стойке и присоединяется к ним.

*

  
  
Вообще-то жить в одной квартире с Эвеном хорошо.  
  
Он отлично готовит, поэтому часто это делает, а Исак в свою очередь занимается стиркой. Их вряд ли можно назвать чистюлями, но они и не неряхи, а это значит, что они не видят проблемы в том, чтобы оставить толстовку на одном из диванов, но при этом всегда вовремя выносят мусор.  
  
Так что в общем и целом это здорово. Единственная проблема заключается в том, что Исак — всем известный интроверт, которому иногда нужно, чтобы его оставили в покое, а Эвен… Эвен не такой.  
  
Ещё одна проблема заключается в том, что их квартира находится рядом с университетом и что у большинства их друзей есть от неё ключи.  
  
Когда Исак вваливается в гостиную в субботу, сонно жмурясь и не до конца стряхнув с себя усталость, в квартире уже полно народу. Эвен, вместо того чтобы всех прогнать, готовит им завтрак.  
  
— Прекрасно, — выдыхает Исак, падая на диван, на котором уже сидят Магнус, Махди, Юнас и Эва. — Конечно. Почему бы вам всем не почувствовать себя как дома?  
  
— Мы уже, спасибо, — отвечает Магнус, и Исак ещё недостаточно проснулся, чтобы закатывать глаза. — Эвен сказал, что мы должны себя чувствовать именно так.  
  
— А у него был выбор?  
  
— Не особенно, — признаёт Магнус, а Юнас фыркает. — Но он правда так сказал.  
  
— Великолепно.  
  
— Расслабься, сегодня отличный день. Эвен готовит омлет. Ни у кого из нас нет похмелья, чтобы идти блевать в вашу ванную.  
  
— Замечательно, спасибо. Эвен готовит омлет?  
  
— Я знал, что хоть что-то из моих слов сделает тебя счастливым. — Исак немного раздражённо качает головой. — Он даже делает вафли для Одиннадцать*, что сидит там…  
  
— Эй! — возмущается Махди.  
  
— Ну ладно, не совсем такие вафли, как были у нее, потому что есть и другие виды замороженных продуктов, но ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
  
— Почему это я Одиннадцать? — интересуется Махди, и Магнус поворачивается к нему и начинает перечислять, загибая пальцы.  
  
— Ты любишь вафли. У тебя нет волос. Ты бы стал сражаться за нас.  
  
— Это почти мило.  
  
— Спасибо, иногда я и правда милый.  
  
— Ещё слишком рано, чтобы всё это слушать, — бормочет Исак, поднимаясь с дивана. Он треплет Махди по плечу, проходя мимо, и этой привычкой он обязан Эвену и его парням, а потом направляется на кухню. — Пойду посмотрю, как идёт процесс приготовления еды.  
  
Ему не удаётся от них сбежать, потому что планировка квартиры очень открытая за исключением спален, но он отходит достаточно, чтобы перестать их слышать. На кухне Эвен действительно делает омлет и вафли. На нём толстовка, а волосы растрёпаны после сна.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Привет. Насколько сильно ты раздражён из-за этой тусы в квартире по шкале от одного до десяти?  
  
— Десять, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Ладно, а теперь правду?  
  
— Три, — говорит Исак и улыбается Эвену, когда тот оборачивается к нему. Прежде чем он может добавить ещё что-то, на кухне появляется Эва, и на её лице написана решимость.  
  
— Исак, — обращается она к нему, и её тон заставляет его в панике посмотреть на Эвена, прежде чем обернуться к ней.  
  
— Хорошего не жди.  
  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
  
Что ж, по крайней мере он не сделал ничего плохого.  
  
— В чём? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Слушай, скоро наша с Юнасом годовщина. Теперь другая дата, потому что это наша вторая попытка. — Исак кивает. — У меня есть план, но я хочу, чтобы это был сюрприз, поэтому нужно, чтобы ты помог мне и привёл его туда под каким-то предлогом. — Исак снова кивает. — Хорошо? Сможешь это сделать?  
  
— А у меня есть выбор?  
  
— Очень-очень маленький.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Исак. — Договорились. У меня мало времени, но я это сделаю.  
  
— Спасибо, спасибо, — кивает Эва. — Ты просто меня спас. Ты потрясающий. Нереальный, лучший парень в мире.  
  
— Я уже согласился.  
  
— Это чтобы ты не отказывался. — Эва пятится к выходу. — Люблю тебя.  
  
— Угу, — говорит Исак, вместо того чтобы повторить эти слова, но знает, что она понимает, что он имеет в виду. Вместо того чтобы жаловаться, она салютует им обоим, и мгновение спустя Эвы уже нет.  
  
— Ты такой слабак, — заявляет Эвен, и Исак показывает на еду, которую тот готовит, и Эвен пожимает плечами. — Ну, я и не отрицаю. Био в твиттере: Эвен, 22 года, я слабак.  
Исак закатывает глаза.  
  
— Заткнить, — говорит он, и Эвен смеётся. Исак с улыбкой наблюдает за ним какое-то время. — У тебя ведь даже нет твиттера.  
  
— Но, если бы был, Исак. Если бы был…  
  
— Точно.  
  
Хотя приготовление яиц — очень простое занятие, и он ничем не может помочь, вместо того чтобы вернуться к остальным, Исак усаживается на пустую кухонную стойку, надкусывает одну из разогретых вафель, которую достал из тостера, и наблюдает, как Эвен работает.  
  
Они молчат, но при этом чувствуют себя комфортно, и одна из причин, по которой они живут вместе, заключается именно в этом — такая тишина их не напрягает.  
  
— У тебя не бывает такого, что ты иногда немного им завидуешь? — вдруг спрашивает Эвен, и он задаёт этот вопрос, стоя спиной к Исаку, что означает, что он пытается сказать что-то важное или что-то, что его беспокоит. — Что они бывшие, которые смогли во всём разобраться?  
  
Ох.  
  
У них есть не так много тем, которые заставляют замереть на месте или замолчать, но это — одна из самых важных.  
  
— По сравнению с нами или что? — спрашивает Исак, и сам слышит, как меняется его голос, и ему хочется, чтобы Эвен не начинал этот разговор. Всё ещё странно говорить об этом, и, наверное, всегда будет странно. — Я думал, у нас всё нормально?  
  
— Так и есть.  
  
— Но тогда…  
  
— Прости, забудь об этом. Не знаю, почему я это сказал.  
  
Эвен снимает сковороду с плиты, и Исак думает, что, возможно, он теперь уйдёт из кухни, как иногда делает, чтобы избежать разговора, но вместо этого он оборачивается. Кажется, что это требует от Эвена дополнительных усилий, но он всё равно это делает. Исак должен отдать ему должное.  
  
— Прости, — повторяет он, на этот раз глядя Исаку в глаза. — Я ничего не имел в виду.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивает Эвен.  
  
— Между нами всё нормально?  
  
Исак не может не спросить. Он обязан спросить, потому что иногда это трудно, и он не любит разговаривать, но он поклялся самому себе, что никогда не позволит ничему отравлять их отношения, поклялся обсуждать их проблемы, даже если это будет последнее, что он сделает в жизни.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Эвен.  
  
— Ладно. А теперь правду?  
  
Они так не делали, когда встречались. Они придумали это уже после, когда изо всех сил старались вернуться к тому, чтобы быть друзьями, пытались, пытались, пытались, и были полны решимости сделать всё возможное, чтобы остаться в жизнях друг друга.  
  
Возможно, дело в том, что их дружба всегда была менее хрупкой, чем любовь, поэтому им кажется теперь, что они справятся. Возможно, дело в том, что самое плохое уже случилось, и им больше нечего бояться.  
  
В любом случае Эвен снова кивает, на этот раз глядя Исаку в глаза.  
  
— Всё нормально, — говорит он. — Обещаю.  
  


*

  
  
У них всё получается.  
  
Ну, по крайней мере в каком-то смысле получается. Да, они бывшие. Но в первую очередь они друзья, и это их выбор, и иногда это борьба, но в основном всё довольно просто. В основном их жизнь идёт гладко. Они проводят время вместе, они поддерживают друг друга, иногда они прикасаются друг к другу, например, когда обнимаются, и это нормально.   
Правда нормально.  
  
Ещё, конечно, есть чувства Исака, но он считает, что их наличие тоже нормально. Он никогда никого не любил до Эвена. Может, невозможно до конца забыть свою первую любовь. Но Исак может игнорировать эти чувства и быть хорошим другом.  
  
Он даже может не обращать внимание на ревность, точнее он не может игнорировать тот факт, что испытывает её, но может убедить себя, что отношения Эвена с другими людьми его не касаются. Это не его дело. Правда не его.  
  
В общем, суть в том, что всё в порядке. У них с Эвеном всё хорошо.  
  
А потом Соня и Эвен расстаются.  
  


*

  
  
Мда.  
  
На самом деле это не Соня и Эвен расстаются. Скорее Соня расстаётся с Эвеном.  
  
Всё происходит очень быстро. В один из дней Эвен присылает ему сообщение о том, что они с Соней только что расстались, и в этот же вечер Исак остаётся дома, чтобы впустить её, когда она приходит забрать свои вещи.  
  
Сложно придумать, что ей сказать, когда он открывает дверь и видит её на лестничной площадке, поэтому Исак просто кивает и отходит в сторону. Она собирает вещи в комнате Эвена, а Исак ждёт на кухне, пока она закончит, от нечего делать вынимает посуду из посудомойки.  
  
— Ну, — говорит она, внезапно появляясь рядом, отчего Исак чуть ли не подпрыгивает на месте, а Соня улыбается. — Я закончила.  
  
— Окей. Э-э-э…  
  
Они не друзья. Они определённо не друзья, но она была частью жизни Эвена, а значит, и его больше года, и Исак поражён, как быстро всё произошло. С какой лёгкостью она, кажется, отпускает Эвена.  
  
— Что случилось? То есть… Я думал, у вас всё хорошо?  
  
Она вскидывает брови, глядя на него, и он понимает, как странно, должно быть, звучат его слова.  
  
— Тебе тоже нужна речь на прощание? — спрашивает она. — Я и не знала, что тебе настолько не всё равно. — Исак тяжело вздыхает. — Ладно, я шучу.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Хм. — Она пожимает плечами. — Между нами никогда бы не было ничего серьёзного, вот что случилось. Ничего плохого, никаких обид, по крайней мере с моей стороны.  
  
Исак не уверен, что Эвен согласился бы с таким определением, но считает неправильным говорить ей об этом, поэтому молчит. Просто кивает.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Ладно, — она машет рукой в сторону входной двери. — Мне нужно…  
  
— Да, — кивает Исак и идёт за ней. — Ну пока.  
  
— Пока, Исак.  
  
Когда она уходит, он закрывает за ней дверь.  
  
Эвен не сказал ему, кто из друзей уже в курсе, но Исак решает, что он не будет возражать против компании. Что эта компания должна включать кого-то кроме самого Исака, учитывая их историю и всё такое.  
  
Поэтому он пишет сообщение Микаэлю.  
  
Он воздерживается от деталей, потому что он не вправе делиться чужой историей, но, к счастью, Микаэль уже в курсе и соглашается провести вечер у них.  
  
Когда Эвен приходит домой, Микаэль уже с ним. Эвен выглядит нормально, ну или ему удаётся хорошо скрывать свои чувства, по крайней мере Исаку кажется, что Эвен это делает, и он не собирается ему мешать.  
  
Но он всё равно хочет поговорить. Просто ждёт, когда они снова оказываются одни — перед сном чистят вместе зубы в ванной.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Исак, замечая, каким усталым выглядит Эвен, и желая как-то помочь.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает Исак. Но так как Эвен не выглядит так, словно он в порядке, он добавляет: — А теперь правду?  
  
Эвен пожимает плечами, и Исак не спорит, но он ненавидит эту хрупкость их отношений, то напряжение, которое снова и снова возникает между ними, словно приведение, пока они так отчаянно стараются ничего не разрушить. Потому что создаётся впечатление, что одно неверное движение — и всё сломается, и то, что скрывалось под хрупкой скорлупой, выльется наружу и уничтожит их.  
  
— Мне грустно, — отвечает Эвен, соблюдая условия договора всегда говорить правду. — И это какой-то отстой. И всё, что она сказала, — правда.  
  
— А что она сказала? — спрашивает Исак, хотя не уверен, что имеет на это право. Но было бы странно не спросить.  
  
— Я не могу тебе рассказать, — говорит Эвен, и Исак пожимает плечами, принимая его ответ.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает он. — Но ты будешь в порядке?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Эвен. — Я буду в порядке.  
  


*

  
  
Где-то неделю спустя они стоят на жутком холоде в студенческом городке вместе с парнями и раздают флаеры на пятничное мероприятие в университетском киноклубе, которое обычно организует Эвен и куда обычно приходит Исак.  
  
— Так мы пойдём куда-нибудь в пятницу после этого? — спрашивает Юнас. — Мы могли бы пойти в бар, если никто не устраивает вечеринку? Я купил красивую рубашку, да и вообще мы уже сто лет не выбирались.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду ту с узором? — спрашивает Исак, потому что он ходил с Юнасом, когда тот её выбирал, и Юнас кивает. — Тогда мы не можем пойти в гей-бар, к тебе будут клеиться все подряд.  
  
— Тогда нам обязательно нужно пойти в гей-бар, — встревает Магнус. — Это будет ржачно. Нам не помешает немного веселья для некоторых с разбитым сердцем. — Он показывает на Эвена, который с улыбкой качает головой. — Это также отличный шанс подцепить симпатичного парня для некоторых с разбитым сердцем, или, может, для нашего одинокого волка Исака.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза, в то время как остальные смеются.  
  
— Я занят, — говорит он.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, — Юнас поднимает руку, чтобы его остановить. — Позволь, мы закончим.   
— Ты занят, и это твоя первая отмазка, — он загибает один палец. — Ты очень разборчивый, и это вторая. После этого следует шпилька в наш адрес, особенно в адрес Магса, потому что мы не такие.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Это правда, — вмешивается Эвен, широко улыбаясь, и хотя бы это уже очень радует. — А потом он завершается это всё словами:  _«Моя специальность требует самой большой занятости»_.  
  
— Так и есть, — фыркает Исак. — У меня больше семинаров, чем у вас.  
  
—  _У меня больше семинаров, чем у вас_ , — повторяет Юнас, копируя его интонацию.  
  
— Послушай, когда в последний раз кто-то новый сказал тебе что-то, что тебя действительно бы заинтересовало и не вызвало бы желания быть саркастичным?  
  
— Вчера.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ты слишком доступный, — говорит он, и все, включая Эвена, смеются.  
  
— Ладно, — вмешивается Махди. — Хватит нытья. Важный вопрос в том, пойдём ли мы куда-то, где сможем купить дешёвое пиво?  
  
— Давайте, — говорит Эвен. — У меня есть место на примете.  
  


*

  
  
Несколько дней спустя они сидят в забитом хипстерском баре, который явно в стиле Эвена и Юнаса, и по какому-то магическому стечению обстоятельств они действительно пьют обычное пиво по нормальной цене.  
  
Они сидят в углу, а это значит, что они расположились близко друг к другу и что Исак тесно прижимается в тёплому, удобному боку Эвена.  
  
Он выпил пару бокалов пива в киноклубе, потому что давно понял, что, когда там демонстрируют короткометражки не Эвена или Микаэля, их лучше смотреть в состоянии лёгкого опьянения. Однако после этого он пил только воду, так что на данный момент практически трезв.  
  
Это даёт возможность игнорировать то, как влияет на него близость Эвена в переполненном помещении.  
  
Через какое-то время они играют в «Пьяные кости»**, и, так как Исак сидит рядом с Эвеном, то это задача Эвена определять, когда он блефует.  
  
Также это означает, что Эвен смотрит на него. Часто.  
  
И это, блядь, горячо.  
  
Он привык считать Эвена привлекательным. Объективно так и есть, Эвен привлекателен, к тому же они встречались раньше. Так что это логично, что он привлекает Исака, что его тело помнит, каково это быть с Эвеном.  
  
И всё же. На этот раз есть во всём происходящем что-то большее, чем обычно.  
  
— Восемь шестёрок, — говорит он, передавая очередь Эвену.  
  
— Врун.  
  
Твою мать.  
  
Он поднимает стаканчик, и, конечно, разумеется, там только семь, потому что у него нет шестёрки, а Эвен последний по кругу. И Эвен дразнит его. Он определённо, блядь, его дразнит.  
  
— Эй? — говорит он с довольным видом, толкая Исака плечом, и Исак рад, что Эвен наслаждается происходящим, но в то же время это сводит его с ума. — Ты не можешь мне врать, ты же знаешь. Никто лучше меня не распознаёт, когда ты блефуешь.  
  
— Я не блефовал, это было искреннее предположение. — Враньё, конечно, он блефовал.   
— У тебя могла быть шестёрка.  
  
— Врун.  
  
Это возмутительно.  
  
Это горячо и, блядь, возмутительно.  
  
— Твоя очередь.  
  
Они все встряхивают свои стаканчики с костями и с шумом опускают их на стол, отчего напитки в их бокалах грозят перелиться через край. Исак поднимает свой стаканчик.  
  
— Две двойки.  
  
Эвен смотрит на него. Его взгляд направлен Исаку прямо в глаза, настолько близко они сидят, а потом он перемещается на губы Исака, и всё происходит так быстро, что этого не замечает никто кроме них, но тем не менее это правда, и Исак чувствует, словно по венам пробежал разряд электричества.  
  
Он хочет. Это тупо, и он не должен, но он очень-очень хочет.  
  
— Зачем бы мне врать? — говорит он, лишь бы Эвен перестал так смотреть на него, и, к счастью, это помогает. И всё же, даже когда он отводит глаза от Исака, то делает это медленно.  
  
— Четыре двойки, — говорит Эвен, и их колени соприкасаются под столом.  
  
Морозный воздух, который окружает их по дороге домой, должен был бы охладить пыл Исака. Но этого не происходит.  
  
Вместо этого он буквально сходит с ума от желания к тому моменту, когда Эвен открывает дверь в их квартиру. Исак тяжело дышит, и его сердце бьётся слишком часто, и его затопляет тепло, словно исходящее прямо из костей, и это больно и в то же время приятно.  
Он идёт на кухню за водой, но Эвен делает то же самое, и там не так уж много места. Действительно немного, особенно когда они сталкиваются у раковины, одновременно наливая воду из-под крана, и костяшки их пальцев практически соприкасаются, и Исак…  
  
Блядь.  
  
Когда он оборачивается, Эвен стоит  _прямо там_ , и теперь кажется, будто он прижимает Исака к раковине, и их тела практически касаются друг друга, и Эвен тоже тяжело дышит.  
  
И его зрачки расширены. Исак смотрит в эти потемневшие глаза, а потом на его губы, блядь, а потом снова в глаза, и теперь Эвен улыбается, совсем чуть-чуть, его взгляд немного смягчается, и…  
  
Он наклоняется вперёд и теперь действительно прижимает Исака к стойке, и его лицо так близко, что Исак чувствует его дыхание на своей коже, и…  
  
Эвен наклоняет голову ещё ближе, но при этом словно задаёт вопрос, и Исак понимает, что ничего не произойдёт, если он не кивнёт.  
  
Это плохая идея, но он хочет, но это плохая идея, но он хочет, но это плохая идея, но он хочет, хочет, хочет, так сильно хочет, он…  
  
Кивает.  
  
И Эвен целует его.


	2. Друзья с привилегиями

О нет.  
  
Он открывает глаза… Кровать Эвена, солнце светит сквозь занавески Эвена, и…  
  
О нет.  
  
Свидетельства прошлой ночи можно найти по всей комнате: одежда, разбросанная на полу, он сам, голый, в постели Эвена, и Эвен… О боже, Эвен, лежащий на боку лицом к Исаку, Эвен, натянувший одеяло до подбородка, как делает это всегда, потому что ему постоянно холодно, когда он спит, и… Блядь.  
  
Что же они сделали?  
  
Впрочем, вопрос не в том, что они сделали, потому что Исак помнит. Помнит очень ярко, каково это было снова оказаться с Эвеном, целовать его, прикасаться к нему и чувствовать ответные прикосновения, ощущать, как его пальцы впиваются в бёдра Исака, как его губы ласкают ямку за ухом, говорить «пожалуйста», и «да», и «вот здесь, вот так», и…  
  
Блядь. Что же ему теперь делать?  
  
Что ему делать теперь, когда Эвен начинает шевелиться?  
  
В результате он не делает ничего. Он просто наблюдает, как Эвен тихо стонет и глубже зарывается лицом в подушку, как и всегда, не желая просыпаться, а потом он вздыхает и открывает глаза. Их взгляды встречаются.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Эвен.  
  
Исак сжимает губы, чтобы не выпалить все те вещи, которые приводят его в панику, и Эвен смотрит на него нерешительно и нервно, пока его лицо не озаряется улыбкой, и Исак чувствует, что теперь сжимает губы, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
  
— Что ж, — замечает Эвен. — Мы это сделали.  
  
— Заткнись. — Исак вытаскивает подушку из-под головы, чтобы побить ею Эвена, отчего тот хихикает. — Эвен. Что мы делаем?  
  
— Сейчас? — говорит Эвен. — Ничего. Вчера?  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
На этот раз они смеются вместе, и Эвен поднимает руки, чтобы защитить лицо от атаки подушки Исака, а потом ему удаётся вытащить ее из его пальцев. Когда Исак сдаётся, Эвен прижимает подушку к груди, и Исак ложится к нему лицом на матрас.  
  
Потом он прячет лицо в ладонях и громко стонет.  
  
— Всё нормально, — говорит Эвен. — Перестань паниковать. Было здорово. Мы могли бы сделать это снова.  
  
Что???  
  
Исак отнимает руки от лица, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
— Эвен, — выдыхает он. — О чём ты говоришь?  
  
— Было прикольно, разве нет? Друзья постоянно занимаются сексом.  
  
Точно.  
  
Друзья. Великолепно.  
  
Прежде чем Исак успевает что-то сказать, они слышат, как в замке входной двери поворачивается ключ.  
  
— Чёрт, — восклицает Эвен, вскакивая с кровати и начиная натягивать на себя одежду, и Исак благодарен за появившееся между ними расстояние, потому что, если бы разговор продолжился, он не дал бы гарантии, что не оказался бы опять в постели Эвена. С Эвеном, снова накрывающим его тело собой. — Это Микаэль. Мы должны кое-что переснять. Почему мы раздали им запасные ключи?  
  
— Ты мне скажи, это была твоя идея.  
  
Эвен, успевший натянуть трусы и держащий в руках футболку, замирает на месте и возмущённо смотрит на Исака.  
  
— Серьёзно? — говорит он. — Ты решил упрекнуть меня в этом сейчас?  
  
Исак ничего не говорит. Он слишком занят созерцанием того, как потрясающе Эвен выглядит сейчас, и это так глупо, очень-очень глупо…  
  
Кто-то стучит в дверь комнаты Эвена.  
  
— Чувак, ты сказал, что рано встанешь, — говорит Микаэль, а значит это действительно он. — Я принёс кофе, можно войти?  
  
Глаза Эвена немного округляются, и он торопливо натягивает футболку.  
  
— Подожди минуту, я одеваюсь.  
  
— Ты только что проснулся? Какой же ты лентяй.  
  
— Да, я такой, — соглашается Эвен, впрыгивая в джинсы, прежде чем бросить Исаку его одежду, которую он начинает надевать, выбравшись из-под одеяла. Потом Эвен жестом просит Исака подойти, чтобы поговорить шёпотом, не рискуя быть услышанными.  
  
— Может, скажем ему? — говорит он, но Исак качает головой. — Ладно, тогда подожди здесь, пока я его не уведу. Думаю, минут десять максимум.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— И, Исак?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не паникуй. Мы попозже поговорим, ладно?  
  
— Окей.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивает Эвен и, взглянув на себя зеркало, пытается пригладить волосы, отчего в животе Исака что-то сжимается, потому что это он сделал, он испортил причёску Эвена, это были его руки, его пальцы. Потому что они действительно занимались сексом прошлой ночью, и Эвен хочет сделать это снова, и Исак как бы тоже этого хочет. — Скоро увидимся. Не паникуй.  
  
Прежде чем Исак успевает ответить, Эвен наклоняется и целует его в щёку, а, прежде чем Исак успевает как-то на это среагировать, дверь за Эвеном уже закрылась.  
  
Он как ураган.  
  
Значит, всё как раньше.  
  


*

  
  
Несколько часов спустя он сидит у кухонной стойки, прижавшись лбом в каменной столешнице, а напротив удобно устроилась смеющаяся Эва.  
  
— Заткнись, — ворчит он.  
  
— Нет, это просто супер. Я так привыкла быть тем человеком, который принимает ужасные решения, когда речь идёт о любовных делах, но теперь, когда у меня уже во второй раз серьёзные отношения, пришла твоя очередь.  
  
— Не стоило тебе рассказывать, — говорит Исак, отрывая голову от столешницы, чтобы посмотреть на неё, но Эва лишь снова смеётся. — Ты не должна никому рассказывать, поняла?  
  
— Я знаю, — отвечает она. — Исак. Перестань паниковать, всё будет нормально. Мы с Юнасом тоже так делали, и всё получилось, правда?  
  
— Вы с Юнасом сделали это и ничего не обсуждали, но каким-то волшебным образом оказались едины в своём мнении, а потом он пригласил тебя поесть начос, и вы снова стали встречаться.  
  
— Ты слишком упрощаешь, — говорят Эва. — Но да. К чему ты?  
  
— Вы с Юнасом не заморачиваетесь. А мы с Эвеном всё усложняем. Ты постоянно дразнишь меня, говоришь, что я слишком много думаю. А Эвен может устраивать часовые споры в собственной голове за несколько секунд, он постоянно делает поспешные выводы. Они с Соней только что расстались. Это какой-то хаос, Эва, ты и сама понимаешь.  
  
— У всех такое бывает, — отвечает она. — Но всё будет хорошо, правда? Вы всегда находите выход.  
  
Разумеется, это правда, но это происходит только благодаря их решимости, потому что они оба захотели остаться в жизнях друг друга и прилагают для этого усилия, хотя иногда это очень сложно, особенно когда в этот процесс вмешиваются старые чувства.  
  
Однако Эва… Эва как никто другой напоминает Исаку, что он  _может_  облажаться и что он облажался, но иногда люди оказываются достаточно щедрыми, чтобы позволить ему в будущем не повторять своих ошибок.  
  
Сейчас он прокручивает в голове самый плохой вариант: всё летит к чёрту, и Эвен уходит, и навсегда исчезает из жизни Исака. И он понимает, что эти мысли иррациональны, потому что они смеялись сегодня утром, и потому что проходили через худшее, но всё равно у него не получается рассуждать здраво.  
  
Это сложно. Это чертовски сложно. Любовь слишком трудна. Это до смерти его пугает.  
  
Исак снова вздыхает и на этот раз прижимается к столешнице щекой. Эва протягивает руку и треплет его по плечу.  
  
— Успокойся, — говорит она. — Ты слишком много думаешь. Хочешь, я позвоню Юнасу, чтобы он погулял и покурил с тобой?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Исак, улыбаясь, потому что ему стало немного легче. Он делает вдох, потом выдыхает. — Всё нормально.  
  
— Окей. Хорошо, — Эва сжимает его плечо. — Но по крайней мере секс был классным? Можешь сказать?  
  
Исак смотрит на неё и закатывает глаза.  
  
— Конечно, он был классным, — отвечает он, и Эва фыркает. — Это же Эвен. Как же иначе.  
  


*

  
  
Исак беспокоится. И беспокоится, и беспокоится, и беспокоится.  
  
Потом Эвен присылает ему сообщение. И внезапно он беспокоится гораздо меньше.  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Насхайм**  
я буду присылать тебе сообщение каждый раз, когда Микаэль спрашивает меня «ты в порядке?» или «ничего не случилось?», или «у тебя мания?», или «почему ты сегодня такой рассеянный?»  
шучу, я не буду, потому что это его непрерывный монолог  
у него монолог, Исак  
ты в порядке?  
  
 **Исак Вальтерсен**  
ты имеешь в виду помимо паники?  
да, всё хорошо  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Насхайм**  
не паникуй  
прости, если мои слова, что я хотел бы это повторить, заставили тебя нервничать  
я хочу делать только то, чего хочешь ты  
  
 **Исак Вальтерсен**  
я знаю  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Насхайм**  
итак?  
  
 **Исак Вальтерсен**  
нам нужно поговорить, не так ли?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Насхайм**  
я буду дома примерно через час  
без Микаэля  
  
 **Исак Вальтерсен**  
ок  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Насхайм**  
и перестань паниковать  
  
 **Исак Вальтерсен**  
заткнись  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Насхайм**  
вот и парень, которого я знаю и люблю  
до встречи  
  
 **Исак Вальтерсен**  
ладно  
  
Это глупо. Он полностью отдаёт себе в этом отчёт, но пока Исак ждёт возвращения Эвена, он не может перестать думать, не может перестать думать о том, что Эвен определённо хочет снова заняться с ним сексом.  
  
И вот теперь он должен повести себя как ответственный человек. Ему двадцать лет, и уже пора бы знать, как поговорить с Эвеном, прежде чем снова оказаться в его кровати. Но, с другой стороны, если они сначала поговорят, то вполне возможно решат больше ничего подобного не делать. Но если Исак на мгновение забудет о рассудительности…  
  
То тогда они снова смогут заняться сексом.  
  
Он говорил, что пытается принимать разумные решения. Но он никогда не говорил, что у него это хорошо получается.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Эвен, заходя в квартиру. Он зубами стягивает перчатки с рук, снимает ботинки и ставит своё оборудование для съёмок, осторожно прислоняя к стене, и он такой чертовски красивый. Щёки раскраснелись от холода, и он улыбается, просто и открыто, словно сегодня был хороший день, а Исак…  
  
Исак просто хочет его поцеловать.  
  
— И почему я опять делаю это с Микаэлем… Его пожелания настолько конкретны, что их практически невозможно…  
  
— Эвен.  
  
— Что?  
  
Исак стоит перед ним, потому что в тот момент, когда Эвен вошёл, Исак направился к нему, и теперь между ними всего несколько сантиметров, а на Эвене по-прежнему куртка.  
  
— Ты всё ещё хочешь повторить? — спрашивает он, и Эвен закусывает губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку.  
  
— Я думал, мы собирались поговорить? — замечает он, явно подтрунивая, но в то же время он стаскивает с себя куртку и бросает её на пол. — Или нет? Потому что, насколько я помню, ты был твёрдо убеждён…  
  
Исак целует его.  
  
Он просто прижимается губами к его рту, кладёт ладонь на щёку Эвена и чувствует, как его губы расплываются в улыбке, и как он смеётся. Когда Исак пытается отстраниться, Эвен обхватывает руками его лицо и, вместо того чтобы отпустить, притягивает ближе и целует в ответ, на этот раз приоткрывая рот и используя язык.  
  
Исак спотыкается, и они оба приваливаются к входной двери, смеясь и продолжая целоваться, гладя щёки друг друга, а потом Исак находит молнию на толстовке Эвена, тянет собачку вниз, а потом стаскивает одежду с его плеч.  
  
Эвен на мгновение убирает руки от его лица и помогает стянуть толстовку до конца, а потом его ладони снова ложатся на щёки Исака, и он подталкивает его в сторону своей комнаты.  
  
— Блядь, я надеялся, что мы снова сделаем это, — выдыхает он, когда дверь комнаты захлопывается за ними, и он прижимает к ней Исака, продолжая целовать. Исак тает от этих слов, улыбается, обнимая Эвена за шею, когда тот скользит губами ниже, целует его прямо за ухом, там, где Исак так любит. — Я думал об этом целый день.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Угу. — Эвен отстраняется и снимает с себя футболку, и Исак делает то же самое.   
— Правда.  
  
Проблема в том, что Эвен слишком хорош в этом. Секс для него — это совершенно естественно, потому что он офигенно чувственный и с лёгкостью относится ко всему, даже к немного неловким вещам.  
  
Хорошо и то, что он знает тело Исака, что им не нужно проходить стадию узнавания, кому и что нравится, и что Исак достаточно ему доверяет. Хорошо и то, что Исак считает его охуенно горячим, и что Эвен, кажется, обожает весь процесс, не только его финальную часть, поэтому он никуда не торопится, наслаждаясь каждой минутой.  
  
— Что будем делать? — спрашивает Эвен, когда они уже лежат на его кровати, целуясь, с раскрасневшимися щеками и спутанными волосами. — Чего ты хочешь?  
  
И Исак…  
  
Блядь… Если они и так уже здесь, то почему бы не пойти до конца.  
  
— У тебя есть… всё необходимое? — спрашивает он, потому что они не делали этого прошлой ночью, но он хочет сейчас, очень-очень хочет.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? — Исак кивает. — Да, есть.  
  
Тогда Исак, ничего не говоря, целует его и делает это достаточно непристойно, чтобы Эвен понял. А потом выдыхает:  
— Пожалуйста?  
  
— Ты меня убиваешь.  
  
— Надеюсь, в хорошем смысле.  
  
В качестве ответа Эвен показывает на себя там, внизу, и Исак улыбается ему в губы, когда они снова целуются.  
  
Он не делал этого сто лет. На самом деле Исак не делал этого с тех пор, как они с Эвеном делали это в последний раз. Иногда он пытался, когда дело доходило до секса с другими, но всегда в конце передумывал. Это казалось слишком личным для секса на одну ночь, а с момента их расставания ничего другого у Исака не было.  
  
Он забыл, что чувствуешь, когда делаешь это с кем-то. Каково это наблюдать за выражением лица Эвена, каково это притягивать его к себе и целовать. Он забыл, как это приятно, насколько это интимно. Он забыл, как это напряжённо, и сильно, и ярко, и сколько эмоций забирает.  
  
Это вызывает привыкание. Быть с Эвеном — это зависимость. Поэтому, когда всё заканчивается и Эвен засыпает рядом с ним под одеялом, которым Исак осторожно его накрыл, он знает, что хочет повторения.  
  
И пофиг, что это плохая идея. Если только он не причинит боли Эвену или это не разлучит их, то Исак готов разбираться с последствиями. Он всё взвесил. Делать это в течение какого-то времени стоит возможных душевных страданий, при условии, что страдать будет только он. И, кажется, что так и будет. Потому что Эвен уже пережил расставание с ним.  
  
Исак некоторое время смотрит на спящего Эвена, на его безмятежное лицо, на прядь волос, упавшую на лоб, на то, как поднимаются и опускаются его плечи, когда он дышит, а потом выбирается из-под одеяла, находит трусы и надевает их.  
  
На кухне он готовит для них чай и, когда возвращается с кружками в комнату, Эвен уже не спит.  
  
— Привет, — произносят они одновременно и улыбаются, прежде чем Исак садится на кровать, скрестив ноги, и передаёт ему одну кружку. Эвен садится, и одеяло сползает с его груди на бёдра.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит он, взяв кружку.  
  
— Итак…  
  
— Итак? — Эвен вопросительно смотрит на него. — Уверен, что у тебя масса мыслей.   
— Исак закатывает глаза, и Эвен улыбается. — Расскажешь?  
  
— Давай попробуем, — отвечает Исак. — Друзья с привилегиями, или как это называется. Я этого хочу.  
  
Эвен поднимает брови и медленно улыбается, обхватив губами край кружки.  
  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он. — Думаешь, мы справимся?  
  
Исак пожимает плечами.  
  
— Думаю, — говорит он, — мы по крайней мере можем попытаться.

*

 

Примерно неделю спустя он влетает в аудиторию с 45-минутным опозданием. Его волосы ещё не высохли после душа, на который у него не было времени, но который всё равно пришлось принять из-за того, чем они занимались с Эвеном.  
  
— Прости, — выдыхает он, занимая своё место рядом с Саной во время перерыва. — Блядь, мне пришлось бежать, чтобы не опоздать.  
  
— И всё-таки ты опоздал, — говорит Сана, — конкретно опоздал.  
  
Вместо ответа Исак откидывается на спинку стула и смотрит на неё, пытаясь отдышаться. Что вообще-то трудно, потому что он не прекращал тяжело дышать с того момента, как Эвен поцеловал его утром во время завтрака.  
  
— Кстати, у тебя футболка вывернута наизнанку.  
  
Исак смеётся, закрывая глаза и качая головой. Боже. Это, блядь, нелепо.  
  
Всё так и продолжается какое-то время, в урагане страсти, и Исак никогда не испытывал такого раньше. На следующий день Эвен целует его, стоит ему только переступить порог квартиры. Через день они вместе принимают душ утром и снова чуть не опаздывают.  
  
Ещё один день, и у него перехватывает дыхание, когда Эвен, не переставая целовать, заталкивает его в кабинку в туалете и захлопывает за собой дверь.  
  
— Мне нужно помочь Эве с подготовкой к их с Юнасом годовщине, — выдыхает он в короткие паузы между поцелуями, а Эвен втискивает бедро между его ног и прижимается к паху. — Блядь, Эвен. У меня всего десять минут. Нам придётся поторопиться.  
  
Эвен отклоняется от него и усмехается, когда Исак, уже сходящий с ума от желания, тянется за его губами. Тогда он, по-прежнему не спуская глаз с Исака, опускается на свои грёбаные колени.  
  
Исак откидывает голову и ударяется затылком о стену, закрывая глаза и запутываясь пальцами в волосах Эвена.  
  
— Достаточно быстро? — спрашивает тот.  
  
— Пожалуйста…  
  
— Я здесь, — кричит он ровно одиннадцать минут спустя, подбегая к Эве, которая ждёт его на трамвайной остановке у кампуса. — Я здесь, я здесь, прости, я здесь.  
  
— Ты, — говорит она, внимательно его осматривая и качая головой. Потом, махнув рукой, призывает его наклониться ближе.  
  
Он по-прежнему тяжело дышит, и в ногах до сих пор ощущается слабость, и, кажется, он теперь постоянно задыхается. Когда Исак оказывается достаточно близко, Эва поправляет его рубашку, разглаживая складки и загнутый воротничок, а потом приводит в порядок его волосы.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит он.  
  
— Не за что, красавчик.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Ещё один день, и Исак собирается пойти в зал с Микаэлем и другими парнями, и он берёт полотенце и бутылку с водой, когда Эвен ловит его на кухне и целует, и Исак думает, что такие упражнения ничем не хуже. Но потом…  
  
— Когда ты вернёшься домой, — говорит Эвен, целуя шею Исака так, как он любит, — я приму с тобой душ, а потом мы отправимся в кровать.  
  
— Зачем делать позже то, что можно сделать сейчас?  
  
— Потому что…  
  
Эвен теперь касается его груди под футболкой, играет с соском, отчего ноги Исака буквально подгибаются, и он тянется навстречу ласке, стараясь прижаться бёдрами к Эвену, а тот…  
  
Опускает руки и отходит.  
  
— Потому что так прикольнее, — говорит он и подмигивает Исаку, который поражённо смотрит на него.  
  
— Так нечестно, — восклицает он. — Давай сделаем это сейчас.  
  
— Вечером.  
  
— Сейчас.  
  
— Вечером.  
  
— Сейчас.  
  
— Нет, — смеётся Эвен и качает головой. — Вечером. Да брось, будет весело.  
  
Так и есть.  
  
Дело в том, что это действительно весело. Очень весело, и Исак наслаждается этим, и они потрясающе проводят время.  
  
Очевидно, он не единственный, кто так думает, и не только Эвен с ним согласен. Очевидно, что остальные парни тоже так считают, и Исак узнаёт об этом в один из четвергов, когда они вечером тусуют в их квартире. Они играют в ФИФА, развалившись на диване, в то время как Эвен лежит на диване напротив и в наушниках смотрит фильм на ноутбуке для одного из своих семинаров.  
  
— Что ты думаешь о моей толстовке? — спрашивает Махди, когда в игре наступает пауза. — Она новая, но я не знаю, может, жёлтый цвет — это перебор?  
  
— Мне нравится, — говорит Исак, машинально протягивая руку, чтобы немного поправить ткань, потому что этому он тоже научился у друзей Эвена. — Подходит к твоей коже.  
  
— Спасибо. — Исак кивает. — Кстати, ты отлично выглядишь. В смысле счастливым.  
  
— Это правда, — соглашается Магнус, поглощённый игрой, но не настолько, чтобы не слышать их разговор. — Я тоже заметил. Ты случайно не беременный?  
  
— Да, — кивает Исак, — именно так. — Разумеется, дело в регулярном сексе, и он всегда знал, что это потрясающе скажется на его настроении, окситоцин и всё такое, но всё равно немного забавно получить такое подтверждение. — Как ты догадался?  
  
— Потому что я гениальный детектив.  
  
— Ну да, точно.  
  
— Это здорово, — говорит Юнас, и в этот момент Исак замечает, что Эвен оторвался от фильма и смотрит на них. — Ты заслужил.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Что-то случилось? Хорошие новости?  
  
— Э-э-э… — Пожалуйста, пусть в этот раз получится убедительно соврать. — Да нет, ничего. Просто сейчас всё хорошо.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает Юнас. — Круто.  
  
— О, и кстати, — говорит Магнус. — Махди, эта толстовка тебе охуенно идёт. Исак прав, подходит к твоей коже.  
  
— Спасибо, — улыбается Махди, и Исак отворачивается от них, чтобы посмотреть на Эвена, который, как он и ожидал, не сводит с него глаз. Когда их взгляды встречаются, Эвен улыбается, а потом, прежде чем вернуться к фильму на ноутбуке, поднимает брови и подмигивает.  
  
Чувствуя, как щёки загораются необъяснимым румянцем, Исак опускает глаза на свои руки и кусает губу, чтобы не улыбаться слишком широко.  
  
Потом то же самое делают парни Эвена, когда Исак тренируется с ними в зале, и они помогают друг другу на жиме лёжа.  
  
— Эй, Исак? — обращается к нему Микаэль, когда он отходит в сторону на секунду, чтобы хлебнуть воды. — Ты заметил, что Эвен кажется очень счастливым, да?  
  
Исак практически давится водой и пытается замаскировать это под кашель.  
  
— Эм, ну да, — отвечает он, ещё раз откашливаясь. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
— Ладно. — Микаэль немного хмурит брови. — Но ты считаешь, что он просто счастлив? То есть это просто обычное счастье, но…  
  
Вместо того, чтобы продолжить, он пожимает плечами. И Исак понимает. Микаэль беспокоится. Поэтому он поднимает руку и сжимает его плечо.  
  
— Я думаю, с ним всё в порядке, Мик, — говорит он. — Ты же знаешь, что я бы сказал, если бы что-то было не так. И он бы скорее всего тоже.  
  
— Да, я знаю, — кивает Микаэль. — Просто хотел узнать твоё мнение. Хорошо, что он счастлив, правда?  
  
— Да, — говорит Исак, теперь улыбаясь. — Правда.  
  
Наконец приходит очередь Саны. Это случается, когда они сидят в библиотеке поздно вечером и пьют кофе, чтобы не заснуть. Это лишь ещё больше тревожит Исака, заставляет его нервничать. Он ни за что не заснёт сегодня ночью, он точно знает. Его мозг долго не сможет успокоиться.  
  
Помимо задания, над которым они работают, он переживает, что скоро день рождения Эвена, и Исак пытается спланировать для него вечеринку так, чтобы он не догадался. Но самое главное, он беспокоится из-за того, что происходит между ними, не перестаёт думать об этом ни на секунду.  
  
Просто сейчас слишком много всего навалилось, для него это перебор.  
  
— Ты слишком напряжён, — замечает Сана. — То есть ты в последнее время был в такой эйфории, словно обкурился, так что, возможно, следовало ожидать немного стресса, но сейчас уже перебор.  
  
Он кивает, склонившись над своим ноутбуком и заданием, которое нужно сдать завтра в полдень и которое и близко ещё не закончено.  
  
— Давай сделаем перерыв.  
  
— Я занят, — говорит он, и это звучит намного грубее, чем он ожидал. — Прости.  
  
— Всё ок. — Она пожимает плечам, и Исак вздыхает, закрывая лицо ладонью на секунду и пытаясь избавиться от напряжения, из-за которого начинает иногда срываться на людей. — Я тебе рассказывала, что мы стали больше разговаривать с Юсефом?  
  
 _«Ох, Сана»,_  — думает он.  _«Ты спасительница»._  
  
— Нет, — говорит он. — Не говорила. Выкладывай, что произошло?  
  
— Ну, — отвечает она. — Он не собирается возвращаться к религии. А я не собираюсь от неё отказываться. — Он кивает. — Так что мы ничего не можем сделать с этим различием. Поэтому весь вопрос в том, сможем ли мы с этим жить.  
  
— А вы сможете? — спрашивает Исак, и Сана пожимает плечами.  
  
— У нас одинаковые ценности, — продолжает она. — И он сказал кое-что… — Она замолкает на мгновение, потом чуть меняет тембр голоса. — Это не та ситуация, когда ты принимаешь какое-то важное решение, и оно окончательно и бесповоротно. На самом деле это множество маленьких решений, выборов, которые мы делаем постоянно, и если мы обсуждаем их друг с другом, тогда мы можем быть уверены, что это подходит нам обоим.  
  
Исак улыбается.  
  
— На самом деле это очень правильно, — искренне признаёт он, и она кивает. — Хотя я поверить не могу, что тебе приходится говорить о своих чувствах, — он смеётся. — Он вообще тебя знает?  
  
— Заткнись. С ним всё по-другому.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Она снова пожимает плечами, и на этот раз выходит немного робко. У  _неё_. Сана чувствует робость.  
  
Исак ухмыляется.  
  
— Вау, — говорит он. — Он тебе и правда нравится, да?  
  
— Да, — с вызовом отвечает она, словно ждёт, что он посмеет что-то возразить, и от этого Исак улыбается ещё сильнее. — В любом случае не думай о себе слишком много. Я рассказала тебе об этом, чтобы ты успокоился.  
  
— Я немного успокоился, — кивает Исак, потому что это правда. — Сработало.  
  
— Отлично. Тогда продолжай работать, Исабель.  
  
Он так и делает.  
  


*

  
  
Он сидит с этим заданием всю ночь.  
  
Ему приходится, потому что он так и не успевает закончить, когда они в полночь уходят из библиотеки, а не сделать его нельзя. Поэтому он едет домой на трамвае, а там падает на диван, захватив с собой хоть что-то перекусить, и пытается продолжить писать.  
  
Около трёх ночи дверь в комнату Эвена открывается, выпуская полоску света, разливающуюся по полу гостиной и освещающую самого Эвена, который зевает в кулак, пока не замечает Исака, сидящего на диване.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он. — Пишешь?  
  
— Да, — кивает Исак. — По крайней мере пытаюсь.  
  
— Нет идей?  
  
Исак качает головой.  
  
— Идеи есть, — отвечает он и зевает, а вслед за ним зевает и Эвен, отчего оба фыркают от смеха. — Просто я очень устал. Раздумываю о том, не подремать ли, но мне действительно нужно закончить это задание, и я боюсь, что если засну сейчас, то не смогу проснуться.  
  
— Я тебя разбужу, — говорит Эвен. — Тебе нужно заснуть, даже если минут на пять. После этого будет намного проще.  
  
— Ты так думаешь?  
  
— Ага. Помнишь, когда я испытывал побочные эффекты от лекарств и постоянно чувствовал усталость? — Исак кивает. — Я только так и спасался. Даже за столом в библиотеке так делал.  
  
Исак фыркает, качая головой.  
  
— Серьёзно? — улыбается он, и Эвен кивает. — Должно быть, это шикарно выглядело.  
  
— Я уверен, это было одновременно привлекательно и мило, — говорит Эвен. — Дай мне минуту, а потом я приду и потусуюсь с тобой, а потом разбужу. Сколько ты хочешь подремать? Десять минут?  
  
— Э-э-э, — тянет Исак, прикидывая свои планы ночь, а потом кивает. — Да. Десять минут. Спасибо.  
  
Эвен отмахивается от него.  
  
— Да не за что, — говорит он. — Это ведь немного и моя вина, не так ли?  
  
Когда Исак вопросительно поднимает брови, Эвен улыбается, хитро и немного дерзко, и обычно это взбодрило бы Исака, но сейчас это просто мило, потому что щёки Эвена всё ещё розовые от сна, а глаза опухли.  
  
— Потому что я настолько горяч, что ты постоянно отвлекаешься.  
  
— Ой, заткнись, — говорит Исак, но не может не улыбнуться, когда Эвен смеётся. Это его любимый смех Эвена: гордый, полный восторга, что он заставил кого-то улыбнуться. От этого смеха грудь Исака всегда сжимается от желания. — Но, если ты действительно хочешь снять с меня любую ответственность за мои действия, вперёд.  
  
— Моё любимое времяпрепровождение.  
  
— Ладно, умник, — ворчит Исак, а Эвен смеётся. — Иди занимайся своими делами. Я тебя жду.  
  
Эвен удаляется, пятясь назад, не отрывая глаз от Исака, а потом подмигивает и исчезает. Когда Исак снова смотрит в экран ноутбука, он кусает губы, чтобы сдержать улыбку.  
  
Короткий сон («я чувствовал себя практически садистом, когда будил тебя, потому что ты выглядел таким умиротворённым») творит чудеса, и после него работа над заданием идёт быстрее, чем раньше.  
  
По какой-то причине Эвен остаётся в гостиной, укладывается с другой стороны дивана, который они делят, и позволяет Исаку какое-то время спрашивать, какая структура предложения ему нравится больше, пока наконец его веки не смыкаются под тяжестью сна. Когда Исак видит это, он улыбается, чувствуя нежность и тепло, затопляющие его грудь, а потом тянется за одеялом и укутывает им Эвена.  
  
Потому что ему действительно всегда холодно во сне.  
  
Он заканчивает в шесть утра, но это всё равно намного раньше, чем он предполагал, и Исак готов петь от облегчения. Плевать, что это не лучшая его работа. Он переживёт, если один раз не получит высший балл.  
  
Отправив выполненное задание на почту преподавателя и выключив ноутбук, он идёт в ванную и чистит зубы, а когда возвращается, то звук его шагов, кажется, разбудил Эвена. По крайней мере он начинает шевелиться и что-то неразборчиво бормочет.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты закончил?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Исак, и Эвен стонет, поворачиваясь с бока на живот, глубже зарываясь лицом в диванную подушку. Он всегда так делает перед тем, как встать, зарывается поглубже, чтобы потом превозмочь себя и подняться. — Тебе помочь или как?  
  
— Угу, — соглашается Эвен и протягивает руку, и, возможно, Исак не должен потакать его нытью, но всё же он это делает. Конечно, делает. Поэтому от хватает Эвена за руку и тянет на себя, помогая подняться. — Спасибо.  
  
Когда Эвен встаёт с дивана, Исак ведёт его в спальню, и он уверен, что Эвен потянет его в свою кровать ещё до того, как он это делает. И когда Эвен так поступает, Исак не спорит.  
  
Друзья иногда спят вместе. Ничего такого.  
  
По крайней мере пока.  
  


*

  
  
Однако, когда они в следующий раз занимаются сексом, всё происходит необычно медленно, и Исак падает спиной на матрас, а Эвен переплетает их пальцы у него над головой и наклоняется, чтобы накрыть губами губы.  
  
Проходит немного времени, и они уже так близко, грудь к груди, и руки Исака запутались в волосах Эвена, а руки Эвена — в его, и они просто дышат в губы друг друга, дышат даже больше, чем целуются, потому что только на это способны сейчас.  
  
А потом Исак откидывает голову назад, пока Эвен ласкает губами его шею, так, как он любит… А потом всё заканчивается, и они лежат, тяжело дыша, и Эвен убирает волосы с лица Исака. А потом…  
  
Потом он наклоняется, очень медленно, и прижимается лбом и носом ко лбу и носу Исака.  
Он впервые делает так, с тех пор как они расстались. Это было их фишкой.  
  
После этого Эвен снова целует его очень-очень нежно, поглаживая щёку большим пальцем, а потом ложится рядом и прижимает к себе. Исак старается дышать размеренно, чтобы никак не выдать, что к горлу подкатил ком.  
  
Когда Эвен отправляется в ванную за мокрым полотенцем, Исак закрывает лицо руками и изо всех сил старается не расплакаться.  
  
Потому что он только что понял. Понял, почему это была ужасная идея.  
  
Он скучает по Эвену, вот в чём суть. Он, блядь, так сильно по нему скучает.  
  


*

  
  
Наступает четверг, тот самый день, и Исак постоянно думает о том, что произошло, но ничего не говорит, потому что в этот четверг — день рождения Эвена.  
  
Он потащил Эвена с собой в кондитерскую за несколько кварталов от дома в отчаянной попытке увести его из квартиры, пока остальные будут всё готовить к вечеринке. Он очень старался хранить всё в секрете, но Эвен прав, врун из него никакой, да и организатор тоже.  
Так что ему не слишком удаётся.  
  
— Может, купить тебе той кислой хрени? — спрашивает он, стараясь придерживаться заявленного  _«отмечать будем завтра, а сам день рождения проведём тихо и спокойно дома»_. Это у него тоже не слишком выходит.  
  
— Ну не знаю, — отвечает Эвен, хитро улыбаясь, и Исак изо всех сил старается не обращать на это внимание, притворяясь, что ему удаётся осуществить свой план. — Нужно ли нам покупать ту кислую хрень для меня.  
  
— Заткнись, — говорит Исак. — Прекрати прикалываться.  
  
— Я не прикалываюсь.  
  
— _Я не прикалываюсь,_  — повторяет за ним Исак, копируя интонацию, и Эвен счастливо смеётся.  
  
— Исак? — говорит он.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты такой никудышный врун.  
  
— Прекрати, — фыркает Исак, хлопая его по груди плиткой шоколада, отчего Эвен смеётся ещё сильнее. — У меня прекрасно получается. Скажи, что у меня прекрасно получается.  
  
— У тебя прекрасно получается.  
  
— Теперь ты врун.  
  
Больше смеха. Исак закатывает глаза и притворяется, что сам совсем не хочет улыбаться.  
  
— Ты бы видел своё лицо, — говорит Эвен. — Каждый раз, когда я тебя спрашивал о сегодняшнем вечере, ты мгновенно впадал в панику. Ты вообще не умеешь шифроваться.  
  
— Тихо.  
  
— Твоя идея?  
  
Конечно, это была его идея, хотя все остальные очень быстро с ней согласились, а Микаэль сильно помог решить организационные вопросы в последние несколько дней.  
  
— Мы все в этом участвовали, — говорит он, и Эвен ухмыляется, словно точно знает, что это значит.  
  
— Исак, — говорит он. — Это очень-очень мило.  
  
Так и есть. Действительно так и есть, и с тех пор, как Исак это понял около часа ночи накануне, он тихо паниковал. Возможно, это чересчур мило для обычных друзей.  
  
— Ну, ты меня знаешь, я милый, — говорит он, потому что не может озвучить свои истинные мысли. — По крайней мере притворись удивлённым, ладно?  
  
— О, не сомневайся, — говорит Эвен. — Я гораздо лучше вру, чем ты.  
  


*

  
  
Вечер выходит очень славным.  
  
Все хорошо проводят время, пива в избытке, и никто не решает поблевать. Эвен счастлив, а это самое главное, и ему даже удаётся убедительно удивиться, как он и обещал Исаку. Он пьёт немного пива, как делает это всегда, потому что день рождения — это исключение из его правил, и, хотя алкоголь делает его чрезвычайно привлекательным, Исак думает, что им удастся не выйти за рамки.  
  
Эвену нравится подарок Исака: два билета на концерт Габриэллы, один для Исака и один для него. На самом деле он ему нравится настолько сильно, что Исаку кажется, что он подарил что-то гораздо большее. Но Эвен так откровенно тронут, что он не собирается его этим дразнить.  
  
Когда они сидят на диване и Эвен пьяно виснет на нём, шепча на ухо какую-то ерунду и заставляя Исака улыбаться, Юнас перехватывает его взгляд. Он многозначительно поднимает брови, словно спрашивая: «Вы теперь вместе?», но Исака едва заметно качает головой, потому что нет, они не вместе.  
  
После этого Юнас пожимает плечами и извиняется, и Исак пожимает плечами в ответ, прежде чем снова поворачивается к Эвену, который теперь пьяно болтает с Адамом. Исак чувствует, что его веки тяжелеют, а лицо смягчается от одного взгляда на него.  
  
Он так глубоко в этом увяз.  
  
Многие хотят остаться, поэтому Исак притворяется, что недоволен, что ему приходится предоставить свою кровать в распоряжение Мутты, Адама и Микаэля, а самому пойти спать в комнату Эвена.  
  
Когда они заходят внутрь, Эвен закрывает дверь на замок, и Исак думает, что такое происходит впервые.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты сделал это для меня, — шепчет Эвен, когда они лежат лицом друг к другу на кровати, освещённые лишь лунным светом, струящимся из окна. — И что ты подарил мне билеты на Габриэллу.  
  
Исак улыбается.  
  
— Ты правда пойдёшь на что-то, что ты ненавидишь, ради меня?  
  
— Я её не ненавижу, — возражает Исак. — И даже если бы ненавидел, мне бы понравилось всё остальное. Ведь я бы увидел, как ты счастлив, разве нет?  
  
— Исак, — шепчет Эвен. И сначала он улыбается, мягко, склонив голову, и Исак знает эту улыбку, но теперь редко её видит. Эвен такой открытый и ранимый, когда так улыбается, и, возможно, Исак не умеет врать, но Эвен никогда не скрывал свои чувства, а потом…  
  
Потом он закрывает глаза и перекатывается на спину.  
  
— Мы больше не можем это продолжать, — говорит он, и Исак понимает намного позже, чем следовало, что несмотря на его решимость сделать всё, чтобы эти новые отношения не причинили боли Эвену, именно это они и сделали. Потому что прямо сейчас Эвен выглядит так же, как Исак чувствовал себя, когда они в последний раз занимались сексом. — Нам нужно остановиться.  
  
Боль в его голосе заставляет сердце Исака сжаться.  
  
— Ох, — выдыхает он.  
  
— Я не могу… — Эвен тяжело вздыхает, потом медленно выдыхает. — Не получается.  
  
— Окей, — говорит Исак. — Всё нормально, давай перестанем.  
  
Наверное, им не стоило и начинать, или, возможно, нужно было всё прекратить какое-то время назад.  
  
— Прости, — говорит он.  
  
— Ты не виноват.  
  
Да нет. Вообще-то виноват.  
  
— Мне жаль, что ты несчастлив, — продолжает Исак, потому что это правда, и Эвен не будет этого отрицать. — Мне жаль, если тебе из-за этого грустно.  
  
— Мне не грустно. Это делает меня счастливым, и именно поэтому мы должны прекратить.  
  
Исак не думает, что Эвен делает это специально, но если бы он прикинул, что должен сказать Эвен, чтобы сильнее разбить сердце Исака, то это были бы примерно эти слова.  
  
Он чувствует себя виноватым. Таким чертовски виноватым. И он практически уверен, что именно так чувствуешь себя, когда тебя бросают. Но он не знает этого наверняка.  
  
Потому что, когда они расставались в прошлый раз, это было его решение.


	3. Бывшие

Самое главное в жизни Исака — возможность делить её с Эвеном.  
  
Поэтому он снова и снова задаёт себе вопрос, пока лежит рядом с уснувшим Эвеном, и потом, когда он просыпается: как им всё исправить, чтобы остаться друзьями, какими они были раньше?  
  
Вероятно, им придётся многое изменить. Вероятно, им придётся реже прикасаться друг к другу, или больше говорить, или проводить меньше вечеров так, как они привыкли.   
Вероятно, им придётся найти новый вариант и придерживаться его, и Исак сделает это, потому что он готов на всё.  
  
Он преданный человек, и он решительный человек, и он не сдастся. Поэтому…  
  
— Что теперь? — спрашивает он на следующий день, когда последний из друзей наконец ушёл, и они сидят в одиночестве за кухонным столом напротив друг друга, пьют чай посреди бардака, оставшегося после вчерашней вечеринки.  
  
Исак думает, что в этом есть особый символизм. Пустые бутылки, обёрточная бумага от подарков, воздушные шары под потолком выглядят совсем иначе при свете дня, они теряют яркость, становясь мусором.  
  
— Что мы теперь будем делать?  
  
Эвен выглядит таким же измотанным, как и Исак. Он сидит напротив, подперев голову рукой, ладонь под подбородком, локоть на столе, и смотрит в пустоту. Его кожа посерела, под опухшими глазами залегли тени, хотя прошло уже несколько часов с тех пор, как они встали. Волосы спутаны, и, хотя ему теперь двадцать три, он выглядит на девятнадцать.  
Выглядит таким же потерянным, как когда ему было девятнадцать.  
  
— Мы должны перестать спать вместе, — говорит он, и Исак ненавидит, как это звучит, практически как обсуждение делового договора, но он знает, что это необходимо, чтобы всё наладилось, поэтому просто кивает. — И, наверное, нам нужно поменять порядок, в котором мы воспринимает друг друга.  
  
Впервые за долгое время он поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Исаком.  
  
— Не сначала друзья, потом бывшие, а сначала бывшие, а потом друзья.  
  
— Да, — кивает Исак. — Ладно.  
  
— А это означает, нам нужны границы, — продолжает Эвен. — Мы не можем обниматься по вечерам как друзья, мы не можем целовать друг друга в щёку.  
  
Это очень похоже на расставание. Словно сердце вырывают из груди, когда думаешь, что должен отпустить кого-то. Что должен контролировать свои прикосновения, свою любовь, что должен отказаться от всех мелочей, доступных для любовников, но запретных для бывших.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Исак, чувствуя, как сердце разрывается глубоко в груди, а может, скукоживается, но он никак не может этому помешать.  
  
— Наверное, нам нужно начать встречаться с другими людьми. — Это самое ужасное предложение, но Исак опять кивает. — И дать друг другу шанс двигаться дальше.  
  
 _«Дать тебе шанс двигаться дальше»,_ — думает Исак.  _«Я должен перестать держать тебя в заточении и дать тебе шанс двигаться дальше, потому что именно я когда-то порвал с тобой»._  
  
Ему больно, потому что больно Эвену. Потому что больно Эвену, и это его вина.  
  
— Окей, — соглашается Исак вместо того, чтобы сказать, о чём думает.  
  
Лишь где-то час спустя, когда он решает принять душ, чтобы дать себе передышку, Исак позволяет себе заплакать.  
  
Это происходит под струями воды, когда от прячет лицо в ладони, и продолжается около минуты. Потом он моет лицо, сморкается и выключает воду.  
  


*

  
  
Это не значит, что он отпускает всё произошедшее.  
  
Когда он падает на стул рядом с Саной перед лекцией в понедельник, он впервые за какое-то время не опоздал, и она впервые ничего не говорит о его настроении.  
  
Но она наблюдает за ним, и Исак знает, что она видит: тени под глазами и спутанные волосы, и полное отсутствие энергии, то, каким подавленным он себя чувствует, как тяжесть в костях придавливает его к земле, словно кто-то высасывает из него жизнь.  
  
Она продолжает воздерживаться от комментариев, когда он достаёт ноутбук и тетрадь, несмотря на то что он не подготовил конспект и, наверное, не будет слушать лекцию, и, боже…  
  
Он наклоняется вперёд, опираясь на локти, и снова прячет лицо в ладонях.  
  
Ему требуется так много сил сейчас, чтобы просто держаться на плаву. Ему кажется, что он теряет контроль над всем в своей жизни, и ему хочется сдаться на мгновение и уснуть, просто уснуть.  
  
Но он не может. Он отказывается замыкаться в себе, потому что так жить неправильно, поэтому он просто считает секунды, уткнувшись в ладони, он досчитает до десяти и вернётся в окружающий мир, а пока постарается глубоко дышать.  
  
Когда он досчитывает до трёх, он чувствует, как рука Саны касается его плеча, и он ничего не говорит, но очень ей благодарен.  
  
Именно Эвен научил его этому. Эвен, показавший ему, что, может, это и нормально делиться с людьми, зависеть от них, впускать их в себя.  
  
Они так вросли друг в друга. Может, поэтому теперь так трудно.  
  
— Прости, — говорит он, когда досчитывает до десяти и откидывается назад, и Сана убирает руку.  
  
— Просто не слушай, — предлагает она, не комментируя происходящее, и он любит её за это. За то, насколько она всегда практична. — Я потом дам тебе конспект. Тебе даже не придётся ничего читать.  
  
Он настолько вымотался, что даже это практически доводит его до слёз. Но он держится.  
  
— Спасибо, — благодарит он её.  
  
Она пожимает плечами, словно в этом нет ничего такого, но он знает, что это не так. Он знает, что Сана похожа на него, а это значит, что она полная противоположность Эвену. Они с Саной не те люди, для которых сопереживать другим естественный импульс, для них заботиться о ком-то — сознательный выбор, потому что они сердитые, непонятые, травмированные люди, которые только хотят быть добрыми.  
  
— У тебя всё наладится, — говорит она, и когда он слышит эти слова от неё, он им верит.  
  
Позже он встречается с парнями во время ланча. Он приходит последним и присоединяется к их компании на улице, где они стоят и болтают. Юнас первым замечает его появление и, взглянув на Исака, хмурится.  
  
— Привет, бро, — говорит он, пожимая руку. — Что случилось?  
  
— Ничего. — Только не говори, что ничего. — Точнее… — Он вздыхает, пожимает плечами и откашливается. — Проблемы с Эвеном.  
  
Теперь всеобщее внимание приковано к нему.  
  
— Что за проблемы? — спрашивает Махди.  
  
— Он в порядке? — вклинивается Магнус.  
  
— Да, да, это не… — Исак трёт переносицу, пытаясь справиться с накатывающей головной болью. — Это касается меня и Эвена.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Он не посвящает парней в детали в тот день, но делится с ними позже, выдавая размытую версию:  _мы спали вместе какое-то время, но из этого не вышло ничего хорошего._  
  
Эвен в свою очередь заметно его избегает, всячески занимает себя разными делами.  
  
Конечно, Исак из-за этого нервничает, но он ничего не говорит, потому что у него, в общем-то, нет права требовать. И всё же, когда он идёт в зал с парнями Эвена, он не может не спросить, всё ли у него хорошо, и к его огромному облечению они кивают.  
  
— Он злится на меня? — спрашивает Исак Микаэля, когда они оказываются наедине, и Микаэль качает головой.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает он. — Не злится, никогда не злится. Не на тебя. Но я думаю, ему грустно.  
  
— Да. — Исаку, блядь, тоже грустно. — Но ты думаешь, он в порядке?  
  
— Да, думаю всё нормально.  
  
— Окей. А _ты_  злишься на меня?  
  
— Исак, — Микаэль с улыбкой качает головой. — Я как никто знаю, каково это чувствовать себя виноватым из-за Эвена. Так что не мне тебя судить.  
  
Исак пожимает плечами.  
  
— У тебя всё наладится, — говорит Микаэль. — У вас обоих.  
  
Исак надеется, что он прав. Он очень-очень надеется, что он прав.  
  
В тот вечер он возвращается домой и видит, что в кои-то веки Эвен смотрит фильм, сидя на диване в гостиной, а не в своей комнате.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Исак, снимая обувь и куртку, и Эвен оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Что смотришь?  
  
— Хм, — отвечает Эвен, поворачиваясь обратно к телевизору, словно он забыл. А потом: — Что-то пафосное?  
  
Он говорит это как бы между делом, но Исак видит в этих слова протянутую руку, что, наверное, так и есть. Поэтому…  
  
— То есть всё, как обычно? — хмыкает он и с облегчением замечает, что Эвен улыбается.  
  
— Видимо, да, — кивает он. А потом делает то, на что Исак не надеялся: — Может, хочешь присоединиться?  
  
На этот раз Исак искренне удивляется.  
  
— У меня тут есть что перекусить. Думаю, тебе даже может понравиться этот фильм.  
  
— Серьёзно? — спрашивает Исак, и Эвен кивает. — Да. Хорошо.  
  
— Окей.  
  
Когда он подходит к дивану, Эвен освобождает для него место, так что Исак усаживается рядом с ним, берёт одеяло с подлокотника и закутывается в него. На Эвене спортивные штаны и толстовка, и он выглядит так по-домашнему, и всё это так мило, и Исак так соскучился.  
  
Когда они досматривают фильм, уже поздно, и они идут в ванную и готовятся ко сну. Исак чистит зубы, а Эвен, помимо этого, принимает таблетки, и всё равно заканчивает раньше.  
  
— Доброй ночи, Ис, — говорит он, направляясь к двери, но Исак окликает его, пока тот не скрылся в комнате.  
  
— Эвен? — зовёт он, и тот останавливается и кивает, опираясь на дверной косяк — наполовину здесь, наполовину там. Смотрит на него и ждёт. — Мы в порядке? То есть мы будем в порядке?  
  
Ответная улыбка Эвена сегодня грустная, но это всё же улыбка. Потом он кивает.  
  
— Мы в порядке, — отвечает он. И он всегда откровенен в демонстрации своих чувств, но, когда нужно, он великолепно умеет их скрывать. Поэтому…  
  
— А теперь правду? — спрашивает Исак. Эвен снова улыбается.  
  
— Это правда, — говорит он. — Клянусь.  
  


*

  
  
Проходит месяц или около того, пока они изо всех сил стараются остаться на плаву и заново выстроить свои отношения, на этот раз только дружеские, такие, какие могут быть у двоих бывших.  
  
Эвен придерживается правил и перестаёт целовать Исака в щёку, и реже прикасается к нему, когда они оба сидят на диване, хотя и не перестаёт прикасаться совсем. Эвен даже ходит на несколько свиданий, с несколькими парнями и с несколькими девушками, и Исак ревнует, разумеется, но с этим чувством он может жить, как может жить и со всеми остальными.  
  
Сам он на свидания не ходит, но этого и раньше не происходило, так что никто особо не комментирует. Хотя…  
  
У них большой поток на курсе, но на семинарах людей меньше, и в четвёртом семестре к ним добавились новые студенты, и, в общем, там есть парень.  
  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить. Не сейчас. Мы можем…? — Он машет рукой в сторону столовой. — Пожалуйста.  
  
— Да, — кивает Юнас. — Конечно. Пойдём.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Забей.  
  
Исак замечает в первый день, что он симпатичный, но потом перестаёт о нём думать. Но кажется, сам парень часто думает об Исаке. Проходит какое-то время, прежде чем Исак это замечает, но потом в один прекрасный день они уже сидят рядом, и он смеётся над шутками Исака, и не сводит с него глаз, и…  
  
В один из дней он ждёт, пока Исак соберёт вещи, чтобы вместе пойти к трамвайной остановке, и тогда зовёт его на свидание, и Исак…  
  
В общем, Исак соглашается.  
  
Это очень хорошее свидание.  
  
Оно происходит в четверг. Парня зовут Джулиан, и он, кстати, довольно симпатичный, и ему явно очень нравится Исак, потому что он приводит его в кафе-которое-по-вечерам-становится-баром, где какой-то физик читает лекцию об электронах и свободе воли,  _«потому что ты иногда говоришь о вселенной, и я подумал, что тебе это может понравиться»._  Джулиан хорошо подготовился, и он флиртует, и он забавный, и с ним легко говорить.  
  
Свидание действительно проходит очень хорошо. Но это совсем не имеет значения. Исак мог бы двигаться дальше, но он не хочет.  
  
Несколько дней спустя Эвен заболевает гриппом.  
  
— Не нужно обо мне заботиться, я в порядке, — ворчит он с дивана, куда уложил его Исак, заставив завернуться в одеяло. — Исак. Я не могу пить чай. Я потею.  
  
— Тебе и нужно пропотеть, — отвечает Исак, наливая ему чай и пытаясь найти аспирин, жалея, что не может дать ему ибупрофен, потому что он не очень хорошо сочетается с литием. Он бы никогда не подумал, что будет знать такие детали, но всё оказалось иначе.   
— Перестань ныть.  
  
— У меня дела.  
  
— Что это за дела такие, которые ты не можешь сделать, лёжа на этом диване после того, как вздремнёшь? — спрашивает Исак, подходя к дивану с таблеткой и чаем. — Серьёзно, скажи. Можешь ответить?  
  
Эвен молчит, но выглядит раздражённым. Хотя он всегда такой, когда болеет, совершенно отказывается лежать спокойно день или два, чтобы ему стало лучше, а вместо этого хочет оставаться на ногах и заразить всех вокруг.  
  
— Видишь? — говорит Исак, когда Эвен продолжает молчать. — Не можешь. Так что выпей это, и тебе скоро станет лучше.  
  
— Ты меня бесишь.  
  
— Думай, что хочешь, но лекарство всё равно придётся принять.  
  
Бросив на него ещё один сердитый взгляд, Эвен садится и берёт таблетку с ладони Исака, проглатывает её насухо, пока Исак демонстративно не протягивает ему стакан с водой, стоящий на журнальном столике, ожидая, чтобы Эвен сделал глоток. Эвен так и поступает, закатывая глаза, а потом ложится обратно.  
  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — бормочет он.  
  
— Ничего страшного.  
  
Эвен пытается откинуть одеяло и сбросить его на пол, но ему действительно нужно пропотеть, поэтому Исак вмешивается и снова натягивает его на Эвена, оборачивает вокруг плеч, не обращая внимания на его растущее раздражение.  
  
— Мне жарко, я потею, — говорит он.  
  
— Так и должно быть. Я принесу тебе ещё воды, хорошо?  
  
— Не надо пытаться формулировать это как вопрос, если ты всё равно это сделаешь, независимо от ответа.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза, но не комментирует, просто направляется на кухню, чтобы набрать воды и намочить полотенце.  
  
Когда он возвращается, Эвен приподнимается, чтобы выпить чай, а потом ложится на спину, и Исак кладёт ему на лоб полотенце. Прежде чем сделать это, он проверяет его температуру, касаясь лба тыльной стороной руки, а потом запястьем, и, как и предписывают их правила, это первый раз за несколько недель, когда он там прикасается к лицу Эвена.  
  
— Ненавижу это, — говорит Эвен, но уже тише, так что Исак понимает, что он не ноет.   
— Мне правда очень плохо.  
  
— Я знаю, — Исак касается его щеки, но, как и до этого со лбом, тыльной стороной руки, чтобы проверить, насколько она горячая. Потом, прежде чем сделать какую-нибудь глупость, как, например, дотронуться до обветренных губ Эвена, он убирает руку. — Боюсь, тебе придётся потерпеть.  
  
— Ты останешься? — спрашивает Эвен, и эти слова будто прокалывают пузырь, где Исак прятал любовь и желание, и все эти чувства снова разбегаются вместе с кровью по его венам, и их нельзя отрицать.  
  
Вообще-то сегодня должно было состояться его второе свидание с Джулианом, но Исак уже отправил ему сообщение:  _«Прости, у друга проблемы. Перенесём? Клянусь, я не вру»._ Поэтому…  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает он и благодарит небеса, что Эвен слишком болен, чтобы заметить нежность в его голосе. — Я останусь.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Эвен, а потом добавляет, — Просто ненавижу лежать и ничего не делать. Мне правда нужно хорошо поработать в этом семестре, мне обязательно нужно закончить университет летом.  
  
У Исака сжимается сердце из-за того, как, блядь, упорно Эвен старается. Из-за того, что ему приходится это делать. И он очень гордится, что Эвен не сдаётся несмотря ни на что.  
  
— Так и будет, — говорит он. — Ты обязательно выпустишься летом. А если нет, это же не конец света, и можно будет попробовать снова.  
  
— Я устал, что мне приходится пробовать снова.  
  
— Да, я знаю.  
  
На самом деле он думает, что Эвен потрясающий именно потому, что он продолжает пытаться. Он до сих пор иногда сбегает от своих проблем, да и порой у него нет другого выхода, но Исак много раз видел, как Эвен снова и снова поднимается после падений. Он видел, как он проваливал год учёбы, а потом возвращался в университет и показывал великолепные результаты, как Эвен бросал пить таблетки, но потом снова начинал, добиваясь того, чтобы подобрать правильную дозировку, как он полностью дистанцировался от своих друзей, а потом отстраивал их отношения заново.  
  
То же самое происходит с его фильмами, так как он постоянно возвращается к ним, потому что страстно любит своё увлечение. И он делает то же самое со своей жизнью: продолжает работать над ней, приспосабливаться, находить свой путь, хотя часто всё это переполняет его.  
  
— Но тебе необязательно делать это одному.  
  
Эвен улыбается ему, той улыбкой, что предназначена только ему, и Исак понимает, что он уже знает.  
  
Наверное, это та часть жизни Исака, которой он больше всего гордится. Тем фактом, что они оба были в таком отчаянии, когда познакомились, что они оба потеряли надежду, отрешились от мира и были очень строги к себе, но что они смогли помочь друг другу собрать всё воедино и построить что-то новое. Построить их жизнь, которую они проживают сейчас вместе.  
  
Хотя Эвен ненавидит вторые попытки. И это одна из причин, из-за чего Исак не просил дать ему второй шанс.  
  
Моменты их жизни ярко вспыхивают в его мыслях, слишком ярко, чтобы смотреть на них, из-за накала всего, что он чувствовал тогда. Эти воспоминания немного поблекли по краям, но среди них есть вещи, которые выделяются и помнятся чётко и ясно: то, что он чувствовал, когда Эвен впервые его поцеловал, запах его геля для волос, который он тогда использовал, день, что они провели, целуясь на кровати и разговаривая о вселенной.  
  
То, как Эвен выглядел в тот день, когда они расстались.

Они знакомятся, когда Исаку семнадцать, а Эвену девятнадцать, и им нужно совсем немного времени, чтобы очень-очень сильно влюбиться.  
  
Всё остальное можно воспринимать как чтение трагедии.  
  
Оба они сломлены, когда знакомятся, и поначалу это идёт им на пользу. Эвен помогает Исаку «выйти из шкафа», он напоминает Исаку, что это правильно делиться чем-то с людьми, зависеть от них, хотеть, чтобы о тебе заботились — напоминает о том, о чём забываешь, когда твой отец бросает тебя. Эвен красивый и яркий, и иногда он двигается чуточку быстрее, а иногда совсем быстро, и Исак не успевает за ним. Однако всё равно не может ему противостоять.  
  
Это волшебно. Всё это практически слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Иногда ему кажется, что они будто бы сидят в машине, которая мчится на красный свет, потому что они слишком влюблены, чтобы следить за дорогой.  
  
Эвен скрывает, что он болен. Исак узнаёт лишь после того, как у Эвена случается приступ.  
Исак до смерти напуган.  
  
Где-то в интернете есть видео с Эвеном, когда-то снятое Микаэлем, где он говорит об историях любви и о том, что они хороши, только если заканчиваются трагедией. На самом деле он говорит, что они хороши, только если кто-то умирает в конце.  
  
Исак думает, что, возможно, это его вина.  
  
Когда они знакомятся, Эвен всё ещё спит на двухэтажной кровати в доме родителей, и они очень его любят, и от этих двух вещей Исаку всегда хотелось плакать. На улице осень, и в один из первых дней, проведённых вместе, Исак забывает надеть свитер, поэтому Эвен одалживает ему свой. Свитер пахнет им, и Исак натягивает его на себя, и смотрит, как Эвен смеётся, и чувствует, как земля уходит из-под ног, понимая, что он влюбился.  
  
Этот свитер сейчас лежит у него в шкафу.  
  
Эвен приходит в себя в кровати Исака в коллективите, и Исак всё утро смотрел, как он спит, пытаясь придумать, что же делать. Потом Эвен открывает глаза, и Исак знает, что единственное, что имеет значение, — чтобы с Эвеном всё было в порядке.  
  
— Тебе нужно уйти, — говорит Эвен, когда находит в себе силы для этого. — Я причинил тебе боль.  
  
Исак ничего не говорит, просто лежит рядом и смотрит на него. Глаза Эвена раскрываются шире.  
  
— Ты уходишь? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Нет. — Исак качает головой, потом наклоняется ближе, касаясь Эвена носом и лбом, потому что это их фишка. — Я люблю тебя. Но…  
  
Эвен закрывает глаза.  
  
— Ты не думаешь, что, возможно, было бы лучше, если бы мы были друзьями?  
  
— Тебе необязательно это делать, — говорит Эвен. — Ты можешь просто порвать со мной.  
  
— Нет, — Исак снова качает головой, на этот раз более сердито и решительно. — Я не собираюсь исчезать из твоей жизни. Я не позволю тебе меня оттолкнуть.  
  
— Ладно. — Эвен протягивает руку и гладит его пальцем по щеке, и по этому жесту Исак понимает, что его печаль и отчаяние прорываются наружу, потому что Эвен всегда   
заботится о нём так, касаясь его, когда Исаку это больше всего нужно. — Дыши, Исак. Всё в порядке.  
  
— Это так страшно.  
  
Так и есть.  
  
Вот, что он на самом деле чувствует, страх, настолько сильный, что он может говорить только шёпотом, и именно за это Исак до сих пор не может себя простить. Он думает, что им лучше быть просто друзьями, так как считает, что так лучше для Эвена, и это — основная причина, но есть ещё и другая, крошечная часть, заключающаяся в том, что ему страшно. Потому что ему семнадцать, и он растерян, и не в состоянии справиться со всем этим.   
Потому что у него проблемы с доверием после ухода отца, и Эвен часто ему врёт, и Эвен часто сбегает, и, хотя их чувства кажутся ему настоящими, вся ситуация очень нестабильна.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Эвен. — Меня это тоже пугает.  
  
У Исака болит сердце из-за того, что он так чувствует. И ему больше всего на свете хотелось бы сказать, что ему не страшно. Хотелось бы сказать Эвену, что ему не стоит волноваться и проклинать свой красивый, потрясающий разум, что всё хорошо, что он справится, что в этом нет ничего такого. Что Исак достаточно сильный, чтобы нести этот груз за них обоих.  
  
Но он не такой. И он не может.  
  
Поэтому вместо этого они остаются друзьями, и Исак так и не смог избавиться от ощущения, что он подвёл Эвена.  
  
— Исак? — обращается к нему сейчас Эвен, и Исак возвращается к реальности, замечая его взгляд и мягкую улыбку. — Разве ты не должен был сегодня идти на второе свидание?  
  
— Нет. Мы перенесли, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Ясно, — кивает Эвен, и Исак тянется вперёд, чтобы поправить мокрое полотенце, по-прежнему лежащее у него на лбу. — Исак?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ты действительно ужасный врун.  
  
Исак фыркает, улыбаясь, но ничего не говорит, лишь поправляет полотенце, избегая взгляда Эвена, а потом проводит пальцем по его щеке, на этот раз не скрывая нежности в этом жесте, и откидываются на свою часть дивана. Когда-то он отлично врал, умело скрывал свой главный секрет много лет, и, надо заметить, успешно, но Эвен всегда видел его насквозь. Эвен всегда знал.  
  
Он смотрит на Исака сейчас.  
  
— Прости, что у тебя из-за меня сплошные проблемы, — говорит он, а Исак качает головой.  
  
— Это не так, — отвечает он, и ему важно, чтобы Эвен знал об этом. Исак постоянно пытается убедить его в обратном. — Ты же знаешь, что я так не думаю. Я сам хочу быть здесь.  
  
— Хорошо. — Эвен снова откидывается на диван. — Ты мне почитаешь?  
  
Исак улыбается. Конечно, почитает.  
  
— Да, — отвечает он. — Я тебе почитаю.  
  
Он так и делает. Он находит книгу, которую читал Эвен, и начинает читать со страницы с закладкой, не заботясь о том, что не поймёт сюжета.  
  
В какой-то момент Эвен засыпает, дышит ровно и медленно, натянув одеяло до подбородка. Исак убирает с его головы полотенце и закрывает краем одеяла плечо Эвена, а потом сидит и смотрит на него с улыбкой на лице, чувствуя, как внутри что-то переворачивается.  
  
Он так и не идёт на второе свидание. Вместо этого Исак говорит с Юнасом.  
  
— Ты считаешь меня плохим человеком? — спрашивает он однажды, когда они вместе идут из кампуса, и, хотя вроде бы ничто не предвещало серьёзного разговора, Юнас словно знает, что что-то произойдёт. По крайней мере он, кажется, не удивлён. Просто смотрит на Исака и качает головой.  
  
— Разумеется, нет, — отвечает он. — Разве бы я с тобой дружил, если бы так думал?  
  
Исак пожимает плечами.  
  
— К чему этот вопрос, Ис?  
  
— Я влюблён в Эвена.  
  
— Да. — Юнас кивает, словно в этом нет ничего такого. Словно это не сюрприз. — Я знаю. Думаю, что все знают.  
  
Это всё слишком. Это ошеломительно и в то же время грустно, потому что Исак так сильно его любит. Всегда так сильно его любил. И всё, чего он хочет, — чтобы Эвен обнял его и поцеловал, и сказал, что всё хорошо. Но как же несправедливо просить его об этом! Это просто нечестно.  
  
Исак останавливается прямо посреди дороги и закрывает лицо ладонями, стараясь дышать ровно.  
  
— Эй.  
  
Юнас подходит к нему.  
  
— Я такой же, как мой отец.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но как же нет? — восклицает Исак. — Я ухожу, когда всё становится слишком сложно, а потом, когда всё снова легко и просто, я хочу вернуться?  
  
Юнас кладёт руку ему на плечо, и от этого Исаку ещё сложнее не расплакаться.  
  
— Исак, — говорит он. — Ты стараешься изо всех сил. Я никогда не встречал людей, которые так заботятся о тех, кого любят, как ты.  
  
— Я не знаю, что делать, — выдыхает Исак. — Я его люблю.  
  
— Скажи ему.  
  
— Я не могу.  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает Юнас. — Исак…  
  
— Я не заслуживаю второго шанса.  
  
Он чувствует это в ту же секунду, стоит лишь произнести слова. Что именно это останавливало его, словно пуля, застрявшая в теле, что именно в этом суть проблемы. Исак чувствует себя ужасно из-за того, что ушёл, чувствует себя ужасно виноватым. И он никогда не переставал любить Эвена, не может даже представить, что когда-либо захочет этого, но чувствует, что заслуживает страдать по нему, грустить и отчаянно желать, потому что не имеет права на второй шанс.  
  
Прежде чем он успевает что-то сделать, Юнас обнимает его.  
  
— Нет, заслуживаешь, — говорит он, гладя Исака по спине. — Ты всего лишь человек, Ис. Иногда ты вроде как забываешь об этом. Это нормально до сих пор любить его.  
  
Возможно, всё это похоже на нарыв и гной, вытекающий из прорвавшейся раны. Возможно, это преграда, которая сдерживала все его чувства, а теперь исчезла.  
  
— Помнишь всю эту ситуацию с Ингрид? — спрашивает Эва, когда они чуть позже встречаются с ней в их с Юнасом квартире, и Исак кивает, потому что действительно помнит. — Мне пришлось простить себя за это. Что хорошего сейчас приносит тебе чувство вины?  
  
Ничего хорошего, это правда. Из-за него он продолжает страдать, и в то же время не может отпустить Эвена.  
  
Исаку придётся сказать ему, просто придётся. Ради них обоих, но и ради себя тоже. Он просто обязан ему признаться.  
  
В тот вечер он возвращается домой и видит, что Эвен готовит на кухне.  
  
Такое происходит довольно редко, но, когда они всё же готовят дома, практически всегда в роли повара выступает Эвен. Вкусно пахнет едой, и этот аромат согревает квартиру, добавляет ей уюта, и от этого сердце Исака сжимается.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он, и Эвен оборачивается к нему с улыбкой на губах. — Особый повод?  
  
— Нет, просто захотелось сделать что-то полезное. Готовлю курицу, хочешь?  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает Исак, стаскивая с себя куртку и кроссовки. Он направляется на кухню, садится за стол и смотрит, как Эвен работает. Он чувствует слабость из-за эмоциональных разговоров с Юнасом и Эвой, он устал, но в то же время ему стало немного легче. Словно что-то, не дававшее двигаться вперёд, наконец исчезло. — Ты давно дома?  
  
— Несколько часов, — говорит Эвен, а потом снова оборачивается и протягивает ему ложку. — Вот, попробуй.  
  
Исак берёт его за запястье, чтобы зафиксировать руку, и пробует еду.  
  
— Вкусно?  
  
— Угу.  
  
Исак вытирает уголок рта большим пальцем и смотрит на спину Эвена, снова отвернувшегося к плите и что-то там помешивающего.  
  
Исаку всегда нравилась эта домашняя жизнь, которой они живут. Вещи, которых у него никогда не было раньше, тепло, и комфорт, и ощутимая забота.  
  
Стабильность.  
  
Исак просто хочет обычной жизни, жизни, где он мог бы готовить с Эвеном еду и заботиться о своих друзьях. Он так отчаянно пытается создать что-то стоящее их всего этого беспорядка, и Эвен так сильно ему помог, и Исак хочет отплатить ему чем-то, и он просто хочет быть с ним.  
  
— Как прошёл день? Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Исак, потому что это единственное, что имеет значение сейчас.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Эвен. — Отличный день. Микаэль хотел кое-что переснять, но мне удалось его отговорить, так что этот пожар получилось погасить. А это значит, что сегодня буквально день чудес. — Исак фыркает. — А у тебя?  
  
— Да, у меня тоже хорошо.  
  
— Ну и отлично. Какие планы на вечер? — спрашивает Эвен, оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на него, поэтому Исак лишь молча пожимает плечами. — Не хочешь потусить? Мы могли бы посмотреть фильм?  
  
— Что-то из твоих претенциозных? — спрашивает Исак, чтобы заставить Эвена улыбнуться, хотя на самом деле именно о таком вечере и мечтает. — Или что-то действительно интересное?  
  
Эвен фыркает.  
  
— Заткнись, — говорит он. — И, кстати, я не понимаю, почему ты именно надо мной издеваешься, ведь вкус Микаэля ещё более ужасен, и ты об этом знаешь.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Исак. — Но над ним не так весело прикалываться.  
  
Эвен показывает ему фак, прежде чем отвернуться к плите, и Исак смеётся.  
  
Они проводят вечер вместе. Сначала Исак пытается помочь Эвену готовить, режет какие-то овощи, а потом они вместе едят и разговаривают. Позже они смотрят фильм, сидя на диване и укрывшись одним одеялом, и Исак думает, что идеальнее вечера не придумаешь.  
  
Он также отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что смотрит на Эвена. Что он смотрит на Эвена, не пытаясь прятать своих истинных чувств, как делал это раньше, считая, что несправедливо показывать их ему. Но теперь преграда исчезла, и Исак уже не может остановить поток, который, вероятно, рвётся из него, когда он следит взглядом за каждым движением Эвена, и когда его губы то и дело изгибаются в улыбке.  
  
Эвен замечает.  
  
Ему нужно для этого какое-то время, но, когда они лежат рядом под одеялом, положив ноги на журнальный столик, Эвен поворачивает голову и смотрит на Исака. Какое-то мгновение он хмурится, но в следующую секунду уже улыбается.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Почему ты так на меня смотришь?  
  
— Как так? — спрашивает Исак. Он вопросительно поднимает брови, хотя, конечно, знает, о чём тот спрашивает, и смотрит на Эвена, лицо которого очень близко и который, улыбаясь, не сводит с него глаз. Секунда, и вот уже Эвен возвращает внимание к фильму на экране телевизора, так что Исак теперь изучает его профиль.  
  
Но Эвен продолжает улыбаться. Поджимает губы, словно стараясь сдержать улыбку.  
  
— Исак, — говорит он, по-прежнему не глядя на него. — Ты же знаешь, что ты ужасный врун?  
  
Исак улыбается.  
  
Озарение снисходит на него постепенно, и вдруг до него доходит, что всё это значит, что Эвен знает. Конечно, Эвен знает. Исак ревновал его к Соне, и хотел заниматься с ним сексом, и отменял все дела, чтобы быть рядом. Разумеется, Эвен обязан был знать.  
  
— Ты постоянно это говоришь, — отвечает он. А потом, вместо того чтобы подтвердить то, о чём, вероятно, спрашивает Эвен, продолжает: — Тебе не кажется, что это бред?  
  
— Почему я должен думать, что это бред? — спрашивает Эвен, глядя в экран, словно, если они продолжат говорить загадками и избегать взглядов друг друга, они смогут произнести всё важное вслух.  
  
— Потому что я сбежал? — говорит Исак. — Потому что я прошу у тебя дать мне второй шанс?  
  
Вот теперь Эвен смотрит на него. Изучает его напряжённо, прежде чем снова улыбнуться. Знающей улыбкой, мягкой улыбкой, той улыбкой, которую Исаку хочется целовать.  
  
— Знаешь, почему Соня ушла от меня? — спрашивает он, и Исак качает головой, едва заметно, но взгляд Эвена всё равно улавливает малейшее движение.  
  
— Она сказала, — продолжает он, — что знает, что я люблю её, и это правда.  
  
Теперь он намеренно перехватывает взгляд Исака.  
  
— Но что я всегда буду больше принадлежать тебе.  
  
— Я так по тебе скучаю.  
  
Эти слова срываются с губ Исака, словно рефлекс, словно он не может больше держать их в себе.  
  
Какое-то мгновение Эвен кажется удивлённым, а в следующее — грустным, но в конце концов он улыбается. Он наклоняет голову и смотрит с нежностью, а потом проводит пальцем по его щеке.  
  
С губ Исака срывается постыдный всхлип, когда он закрывает глаза и подаётся навстречу прикосновению. Спустя секунда Эвен убирает палец, но в то же мгновение возвращается, на этот раз обхватывая лицо Исака ладонью, гладя щёку большим пальцем.  
  
Исак снова открывает глаза, и Эвен продолжает всматриваться в его лицо.  
  
— Мне страшно, — говорит Эвен практически шёпотом. — Мне страшно, что я опять всё испорчу.  
  
Исак качает головой, накрывая рукой руку Эвена, по-прежнему лежащую у него на щеке, потому что теперь в нём достаточно смелости не убирать её.  
  
— Нет, — говорит он. — Ты изумительный.  
  
— Я думал, ты не говоришь мне, потому что в прошлый раз всё пошло к чёрту. Ты такой очевидный, Исак. Я знал.  
  
Вот оно. Ох.  
  
— Просто я думал, ты не хочешь пробовать снова, что ты хочешь быть лишь друзьями, и что мне нужно двигаться дальше. Вот почему я скрывал свои чувства, — продолжает Эвен.  
  
 _Свои чувства._  
  
Исак продолжает качать головой и теперь находит в себе силы накрыть ладонью щёку Эвена.  
  
— Нет, — тихо шепчет он, но в его словах ощущается уверенность. — Нет, Эвен. Я думал, что будет нечестно сказать тебе, потому что именно я сбежал.  
  
— Ты что, правда винишь себя за это?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Не надо, — говорит Эвен. — Мы же договорились. Ты имел право.  
  
Конечно, Эвен так думает. Бескорыстный, прекрасный Эвен, который никогда не осознаёт того, насколько он потрясающий, не видит, как многого он заслуживает.  
  
Кто-то должен любить его. Он — тот человек, которого кто-то должен любить, которого все будут любить. Исак эгоистично хочет быть тем, кому выпадет эта честь, хочет заставить Эвена понять, что он принадлежит этому миру и что есть кто-то, кто хочет, чтобы он был здесь.  
  
— Тебе было семнадцать, — продолжает Эвен, и Исак должен был знать, что всё произойдёт именно так, что Эвен будет защищать его. — Я тебя напугал.  
  
— Это так, — говорит Исак, потому что это правда, потому что однажды он пообещал Эвену не врать, по крайней мере в важных вещах. Он говорит это, но продолжает гладить Эвена по щеке, как сам Эвен делал буквально мгновение назад. И Исак всегда делает это: повторяет то, что даёт ему Эвен, потому что именно он научил его любить. Именно Эвен помог ему построить жизнь, в которой он существует сегодня. — Мне очень жаль, что это так.  
  
Он протягивает руку и убирает прядь волос Эвену за ухо.  
  
— Но я правда считаю, что ты потрясающий.  
  
Это не смешно. Совсем. Но Эвен всё равно фыркает, словно это забавно, выдыхает чуть слышно и улыбается. Исак улыбается в ответ.  
  
Они гладят щёки друг друга, и Эвен наклоняется ближе.  
  
Всё так, как было раньше, когда они были вместе: лоб ко лбу, нос к носу.  
  
— Исак, — шепчет он, и его дыхание невесомо щекочет губы Исака, и он инстинктивно поднимает подбородок, следуя за губами Эвена, которые сейчас так близко. Исак никогда в жизни так сильно не хотел, чтобы его поцеловали. Но потом Эвен тоже поднимает подбородок. — Пожалуйста.  
  
Исак никогда раньше никого не целовал первым.  
  
Исак целует его сам.  
  
Сначала это даже не поцелуй, лишь мягкое касание губами губ, но даже этого достаточно, чтобы у обоих перехватило дыхание. Исак хочет быть ближе, поэтому он притягивает Эвена к себе за шею, целует его сильнее, пока не меняет позу и не оказывается на его коленях, прижимаясь ближе, ближе, ближе, грудь к груди, ладони на его щеках, желая никогда больше его не отпускать.  
  
Этого недостаточно.  
  
Исак перестаёт его целовать, а вместо этого обнимает Эвена. Он всегда был инициатором объятий.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он, утыкаясь носом Эвену в шею. — Я не переставал любить тебя.  
  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Эвен, и когда они снова прижимаются лбами друг к другу, оба улыбаются. Исак наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать, и целует его дольше, чем необходимо, притягивая ближе, прижимаясь губами к губам, целуя снова и снова, и ещё раз, просто потому что теперь ему можно. — Я тоже тебя люблю. Я никогда не переставал.  
  
Исак улыбается так широко, что ему практически стыдно, и когда Эвен замечает, то посмеивается, прикасаясь пальцами к щекам Исака.  
  
— Ты счастлив, — поражённо шепчет он.  
  
— Я вообще ничего не соображаю, — говорит Исак.  
  
На этот раз Эвен смеётся громче, и Исак смеётся тоже, лучась улыбкой, потому что он  _действительно_ счастлив, он, блядь, очень-очень счастлив.  
  
— Ты лучшее в моей жизни.  
  
Улыбка Эвена становится ещё шире.  
  
— Сана как-то сказала, — продолжает Исак, потому что пришло время привести свои аргументы. — Точнее это Юсеф сказал ей. Неважно. Суть в том, что она сказала, что в жизни не нужно делать один большой выбор, нужно делать много маленьких.  
  
— Это ты к чему? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Давай попробуем ещё раз.  
  
Исак не уверен, что имеет право просить об этом, но в то же время, возможно, Эвену это нужно. Поэтому…  
  
— Для меня это ты, Эвен. И мы и так уже настолько близки, что тебе не нужно бояться.   
— Он больше не позволит страху их разлучить. — У нас всё получится, у нас уже получается. Пожалуйста. Давай попробуем?  
  
Эвен улыбается. Наклоняет голову, проводит пальцем по щеке Исака снова.  
  
Кивает.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он. — Мальчик-логик.  
  
Исак смеётся, отчаянно и облегчённо, и снова обнимает Эвена. Крепко, крепко, ещё крепче, а потом снова его целует.  
  
— Правда? — спрашивает он, и Эвен кивает.  
  
— Да, — отвечает он. — Конечно.  
  
На его губах играет мягкая улыбка, пальцы снова скользят по лицу Исака.  
  
— Для меня это ты.  
  


*

  
  
— По тебе можно чувства изучать, — говорит Сана на следующий день, когда он садится рядом с ней в аудитории. — Они постоянно меняются.  
  
— Да? — говорит Исак, полностью осознавая, что выглядит ужасно, но ему пофиг, потому что теперь они снова встречаются с Эвеном. Он влюблён в Эвена, и он признался в своих чувствах, и Эвен тоже его любит, и более того они собираются дать друг другу второй шанс. — Ну и какой я сегодня?  
  
— Счастливый?  
  
Она произносит это словно вопрос, но по тому, как она улыбается, очевидно, что Сана уже знает ответ. Исак в любом случае кивает.  
  
— Да, — подтверждает он. — Счастливый.  
  
Когда они выходят после лекции, Эвен ждёт его в коридоре, опираясь на стену, и когда он видит их, его лицо озаряется радостью. Исак чувствует себя безмерно счастливым, бабочки в животе и тепло в груди, и ему хочется броситься к Эвену и зацеловать его.  
  
Он этого не делает. Но лишь потому, что здесь Сана.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он вместо этого, и в его голосе столько нежности, что Сана закатывает глаза.  
  
— Привет, — мягко отвечает Эвен, отчего Исак краснеет, — вот и двое моих гениев. Привет, Сана.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает она и позволяет Эвену поцеловать себя в щёку.  
  
— Как лекция? Хорошо?  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Можно подумать, ты хоть слово слышал, — замечает Сана, и Эвен смеётся. — Ладно, мне нужно идти, у меня встреча с Юсефом. Пожалуйста, не комментируйте, оставляю вас наедине.  
  
Исак фыркает.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Приятно было тебя увидеть, — кидает Эвен, и они смотрят ей вслед, а потом он обнимает Исака за плечи, притягивая к себе.  
  
Они поворачиваются друг к другу, и Исак смотрит ему в глаза и обвивает руки вокруг талии, потом прижимается виском к плечу Эвена, желая быть ближе, чувствовать его тепло. Эвен пропускает пряди его волос сквозь пальцы и, наклоняясь, целует в лоб.  
  
— Всё нормально? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Я тебя люблю.  
  
Исак говорит это, чтобы Эвен улыбнулся, но также потому, что именно это он и чувствует: любовь, и облегчение, что теперь он может этим поделиться, и необходимость быть ближе, потому что теперь, наконец, можно.  
  
Эвен действительно улыбается.  
  
— Я соскучился, — говорит он, словно флиртует.  
  
— Всего три часа прошло.  
  
Эвен фыркает.  
  
— Ну, — тянет он, — когда кто-то является твоим парнем, ты очень быстро начинаешь по нему скучать.  
  
Исак ухмыляется. Конечно же, он улыбается во весь рот, и ему стыдно, как мало Эвену нужно сделать, чтобы он так реагировал, но в то же время ему всё равно. Лишь бы Эвен восторженно улыбался в ответ, как он это делает прямо сейчас, лишь бы касался ямочки на его щеке, прежде чем потереться кончиком носа о его нос.  
  
— Да? — говорит он. — Я знал, что это сработает. Помни, что ты не можешь мне врать.  
  
Теперь он касается лба Исака.  
  
— Клянусь, что где-то там, ты такой же мягкий и сентиментальный, как и я.  
  
Исак вскидывает брови, желая его подразнить.  
  
— Да неужели? — говорит он.  
  
— Угу, — Эвен наклоняется ближе, касаясь его носа, лба, губ. — Вот увидишь.  
  
— Ладно, — Исак подаётся ему навстречу. Они целуются. — Мой парень.


End file.
